Blind
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: When Sam was very young, he met his first Cybertronian. His first impression of them wasn't the best, nor was every impression for the next 8 years. However, Sam wouldn't remain Megatron's play thing forever. Blinded by his tortures on the Nemesis, Samuel develops a different way to perceive his surroundings which he strives to keep secret even from his Autobot rescuers. Many POVs.
1. Aboard the Nemesis

Here we have another of my many stories yet to come. It isn't finished yet, like the ones I'd posted previously. It will be, though. It's just a relief to finally post some of these- I literally have over a hundred. Granted, seventy or so of those are no longer than a hundred words and another seven or eight aren't actually stories, they're just notes for reference, but still.

I haven't forgotten the stories I already have up on this site, but I won't be working on those much yet. At least, not at the same time. So please, go to my poll and tell me which one- only Transformers stories -I should focus on. I can only really handle one story that old in the making at a time. Whichever one has the most votes by the first of October will be my primary focus. If there are no votes at all by then, I'll just leave it up until one of them reaches five and not focus on any of them.

Well, here's yet another Transformers fanfiction. I don't own anyone here, so please don't sue me. I hope you like it.

* * *

Even before I opened the door, I could tell you exactly what was inside, who was where, and which direction they faced. It was utterly silent inside the moment I entered. The door shut behind me, as soon as I'd passed. I could sense all of their stares on me, and I could also tell what they were all thinking. That, unlike everything else, was because of intuition.

"What are you all staring at?" I demanded, keeping my face forward and down, so they couldn't see my face.

The ground shook slightly and a wind came from behind, a deep _boom_ rattling my bones as a foot came down right behind me.

"Who lets it run around on it's own?" the one right behind me asked, laughing.

" _It_ is going to where _it_ was summoned." I hissed, not stopping as I walked. I was allowed to walk just far enough to make space for another step, scraping my back as his foot came down. I didn't flinch.

"Who told you to speak?"

"I did." I wasn't afraid of these pieces of scrap. "Leave me alone."

Someone laughed. "You're going to take that from a _human_ , Starscream? And, a human sparkling, at that?"

"Shut up." It got cooler above me, and I knew immediately that he was threatening to step on me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I just kept walking.

"Oh?" he laughed at me, stomping just to my left. See? I knew he wouldn't do it. "And why not?"

"Because, I'm not _your_ pet." I answered knowingly. In fact, if anything, we were both _his_ pets, for Starscream fears _him_ as much as I do. None of them would dare kill me, or even hurt me, for fear of my master's disapproval. "I'm going to him now."

"Then I guess I'd only be doing you a favor if I were to squish you right now." he sneered.

I turned my face upwards, directly to the source of his voice, but saw nothing different. Eternal blackness continued to raid my vision, blocking out all sight.

"Yes, you would. The knowledge that you would live only a minute longer than I would be a great favor." I smirked right to him. Laughter at _dear Starscream's_ expense assaulted my ears. Lugnut and Thunderwing were also in the room, neither of which wanted to kill me nearly as much as Starscream. Starscream, I wouldn't doubt, dreams of killing me in his spare time.

While they goated each other behind my back, I finally reached the door opposite the one I'd come in through. This one lead to _his_ office, where I'd been summoned. Starscream wishes me dead as much, if not more, than my master. The rest find me mildly amusing, but otherwise don't care.

My master, however, takes a certain affection in my torture. My very existence is to outlet his own anger and frustration, and to let him feel more in control than he already had been. Since I came here, he has been the only reason I remained alive, because all others feared to mess with _his_ toy, and the only reason I wished death upon myself with greater hope than I ever gave towards escape.

I swiped my hand towards the recognizer lock, and the door popped open with a _wheeze_. I slipped inside and it closed, locking the laughter out behind me. This room was as dark as the last, but not nearly as filled. Only one being sat in here, and he was very, _very_ angry.

"Come." his voice hissed, and I was forced from my trembling stiffness. I knew not what put him to such a foul mood, all I knew was, now I was afraid.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Samuel James Witwicky disappeared eight years ago. If he is still alive, he'd be sixteen." the social worker read from a paper to me. "Here's the most recent picture, does it look familiar?"

I took it and analyzed the child's face. Short, brown hair. Lively green eyes, and freckles at the corners of his eyes. Nothing unusual about this boy, he appeared perfectly healthy.

"He wasn't blind?" I looked up. The boy in the picture's eyes were focused and laughing, as if he knew some secret others did not.

"No. Was the child you seen blind?" the social worker looked back to the computer.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Looking back at the picture, however, I wouldn't have doubted it if this was the boy. The one I'd seen last week could have been about sixteen, and he had the same hair color. I'd only gotten half a glimpse, but none the less I thought this could be him.

"Well, there are none with that description and are blind in the records. I'm sorry, sir." he droned. "I'll send you over to the police station, if you're still sure the kid was kidnapped."

"Thank you, but that isn't necessary." I handed the photo back. Local police would be of no help; those who had this boy were no common criminal. "If I find anything else, I might be back."

"Have a nice day, sir." the social worker nodded. After leaving the human building and returning to the parking lot, I began to recount the memory again.

On our way to Earth, we'd had a run in with the Decepticons. Ironhide and I managed to infiltrate the Nemesis with the intent to disable their navigations systems, for we knew they were headed directly to the Allspark. But just before we escaped, Megatron himself confronted us. He'd gripped a human child, eyes staring blankly, before tossing the boy somewhere we couldn't see, in order to blast at us.

But Ironhide and I had already been launching back towards the Ark. It was too late to do anything for the child.

I'd hoped to find out where that boy belonged, and how he came to be in the Decepticons' hands. Maybe there was something special about him, like, if his family were somehow involved with the Allspark. Or, perhaps they knew something about the Decepticons. Anything to help us get that poor boy to safety.

"Ironhide, I want you to do a search on the name 'Samuel James Witwicky'." I instructed as we set out on the road again. "The others should arrive tonight, and I want to have a plan by then."

Several minutes later, my questions were answered.

"Samuel Witwicky went missing eight years ago when police investigated a car wreck on I82. It was under suspicious conditions, and the only bodies found are that of the boy's parents. Those at his school had vouged that they witnessed Samuel leave with them, but none of them arrived home."

"No notable significance to the Allspark?"

"None." he cut off this lead. "At least, not that I've noticed. I've only just started to look into their background, though."

I sighed, doubtful anything would turn up. Nevertheless, I wanted to save this boy. Eight years at their hands, I wouldn't doubt if they'd caused his blindness. This was all a distraction, I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to turn my back on this boy. We need to focus on locating the Allspark, and persuing this boy was only going to take us away from this mission.

Nevertheless, we will accomplish both.

When the black truck behind me slammed on it's breaks, I slowed to a stop to accompany him, backing up as he pulled over to the side.

"What have you found?" I demanded.

"This is where the car wreck happened." he stated. I scanned the area, and sure enough, this was the road labeled I82, and there were distant traces of Cybertronian activity. In an organic reliant planet like this, any notable scruffle involving our kind would leave a lasting impression.

"But what have you found?" I pursued the topic, knowing full and well that Ironhide would never stop so abruptly if he hadn't found _anything_.

"Now we know that the human youngling you say _was_ Samuel, but I just hit something else. There's a government-blocked file relating to the family name. I can't access it without a direct link, or a crack in the system, but there are other, public files around it. This boy's great-grandfather came across the Cube and went insane. But, it left a lasting impression. Something to do with the subject may contain coordinates to the Cube."

"Very well then." I scanned the area again. "Where can we find this man's things?" I knew well enough the humans had shorter life spans, and the grandfather was no longer.

"Archibald left all of his things to his only son, which in turn, handed them down to his son, Samuel's father. If this is right, then they should still be in the Witwicky household, so long as it has remained untouched since the accident."

"Unlikely, but, the only lead we've got." we started again and changed directions, towards the coordinates Ironhide sent to me.

* * *

First chapter, so what do you think? I encourage speculation, and if you would care to, please review. I don't have the entire story written out yet, but I have about three more chapters done. It will be fairly short, with maybe four or five chapters after that. So don't expect anything like Twenty Years Later or Lies or Just not the Whole Truth. It won't be a series either.


	2. Thrum

If you couldn't tell, I will be changing POVs often in this story. Usually there will be two per chapter; Sam and an Autobot's. The only time this won't happen is if it's only in Sam's point of view. Either way, I hope it doesn't confuse you _too_ much. I won't be explicitly stating who's point of view the section is from, but it should become apparent quickly. I do this because I think it flows better, and writing SPOV seems kind of unnecessary, honestly.

Once again, I don't own Transformers. If I did, the live action movies would have gone down a bit differently... I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

I rolled onto my side, relieving the pressure from my back. Something bad must have happened, and at the moment, I really didn't care what. I just wanted to die. My spine was on fire, and my leg probably wouldn't hold my weight. The last time he'd hurt me so bad was... before I lost my sight.

I heard nothing, and knew there wasn't another life form on this half of the ship. I'm bleeding, somewhere. I don't know where. I feel warm wetness on my skin, but I hurt so bad, I don't know where it comes from.

Does this have anything to do with that uproar a few days ago? From what I'd gathered, someone was aboard the ship that wasn't meant to be. I hadn't sensed them, however, until _he_ threw me on the counter and started shooting at something. Just at the outer reaches of my range, I brushed the spark of an unfamiliar alien. I knew everyone on the Nemesis, as they called it, and I didn't know this one.

Whoever it was, I hated them. I hated them with a fiery passion, for they were the reason Megatron crushed me like this. Usually, he laughs and amuses himself by making a fool of me or serving minimal damage, because he hated putting me through medical procedures more than he enjoyed crushing me.

But he was pissed now, using me like a stress ball because whoever had boarded the Nemesis had pissed him off.

I moaned and clutched my sides. Why?

Sensing someone approach, I tensed. But, it was only Starscream. I trusted them all more than my master. They wouldn't hurt me, no matter how much they wanted to.

"Suppose I didn't need to squish you." Starscream was in the doorway. "Lord Megatron did a fair enough job of that. But, it looks like he missed a spot."

I remained silent, turning my face away from the direction of his voice.

"You can give me the silent treatment, _human_ , or you can talk back. I don't care either way, because at least we both know where you belong."

"Under your foot?" I scoffed. "Your foot doesn't deserve to have me on it."

"Why you-" he started, flying at me and fully ready to attack. Starscream has an inferiority complex.

"Starscream!" Megatron's voice boomed, and I smirked. They all have their uses.

"Lord Megatron! I was only... but... the human was..."

"Shut up." I heard metal on metal, and my smirk widened. My pain is his pain. "Get out."

"Yes, of course..." Starscream mumbled under his breath, and he ran out until he was past my range. My smirk dropped to the pain, I leaned my head against the ground.

"I said, _get out_." Megatron was closer, growling directly at me. I can't move! I can't walk, let alone climb down! You've got to be kidding me! I heard a growl before a hand hit me and I took to the air. This has happened before, and usually I can land well enough not to sustain too much injury, but I was only just able to angle myself onto my back and covering my head before I hit the ground. I screamed, molten lava tearing across my back.

I heard footsteps approaching, and I panicked, rushing to my feet and limping towards the door. I need to get out of here! He's angry enough, he may actually kill me!

The door slammed shut behind me, and I collapsed, not truly caring that I was out in the open for anyone to accidentally step on. The pain is too much, when will it end? Why do I continue to live? All of this should have killed me by now. Why me?

Why?

"Human." a familiar voice demanded my attention. I groaned again and turned my face up towards the medic. Great, I hate him too. He doesn't actually know anything about human medicine, he just does what he thinks seems right.

"Uhg."

"You'll come this way, then." he demanded.

"No."

"No?" he glared at me. He also reveled in my pain. But, then, who didn't here? "Come. Now."

"Make me." I glared as best a blind kid could. This succeeded in infuriating him, causing him to grab me and walk away. Yes. Now I don't have to walk, though, I'd have a number more bruises when this is over.

In the middle of my 'check up', the ship gave a terrible _lurch_ , knocking over several glass somethings in the med bay. I was unable to comprehend anything, too caught up in the pain on my back. It was wet now, with I have no idea what. I was tied down, on my stomach, and unable to feel it.

"Stay." the medic, who had no name, growled before running out. It wasn't that I didn't know his name, he didn't _have_ a name. I had no idea why, though.

"Where else am I going?" I mumbled, biting into the strap that ran across my face. It squished at my nose, then curled upwards into the unknown. This was to keep my face off the countertop because when I first came here, I'd tried to suffocate myself.

Now, I just hated the stupid strap. I hated this pain in my back. I hated these aliens. They're all just evil, and I don't even know what their purpose is. They're after something, but when they start talking about it, they tend to revert back to their native language. That's all I know, more than I really care.

The ship gave another tremble, knocking my neck either direction as far as the strap would allow.

The open air continued to seep into my open wound, and after at least five minutes, I couldn't bare it anymore. I let out a scream.

"Let me down!" Groaning and whimpering, I was unable to hear anything. The wetness on my back, it crept down with gravity oh-so-slowly, tickling and prickling my skin as the open air assaulted the exposed nerves along my spine. My leg was twisted out, so the injury faced upwards, and by now my thigh had gone numb. Something was pressed into my leg, and whatever it was, it wasn't a brace.

"Let me down." I moaned, nudging my face into the strap desperately so my head could fall back down to the table. My neck hurts for a week after this, always.

The ship gave another, terrifying tremble, and I sensed the aliens moving around quickly. When I shut up long enough to listen, I could hear shouting and explosions.

 _"Block the med bay!"_ someone shouted. There was another, closer, explosion before Megatron's voice roar ripped the air.

"LEAVE THE WORM, I DON'T CARE!"

Another tremble, before things started to quiet down, and I began to whimper again.

The door was yanked open, and one of the unfamiliar sparks barged into the med bay.

No, things hadn't gotten quieter. My hearing was starting to fade. Because the alien in here said something, but, it was too foggy for me to hear.

"Uhh?" I couldn't work my mouth right, trying desperately to crane my head around to hear better. The straps holding me down were cut away, and my body sprawled out, unrestrained. Something fell off my leg, and someone started to pick me up. They said something again as I was turned over.

For the first time in seven years, I saw something.

But only for a moment. The moment I seen that glowing, blue, _something_ , I panicked and it was gone. They said something again, and yanked me about as if the ship had trembled again.

My hearing started to return. I know this because there was a deafening explosion nearby, and I was jerked one direction.

"... drop it!"

"I don't think so."

"Lord Megatron won't be pleased with you." This was Starscream, who, from his voice, was looking for a fight. He did this a lot.

"To Pit with Megatron! Get out of my way!" I was jerked around several times longer, then pulled through the air like when my master tosses me from the counter. Only, this time I remained in this alien's grip.

There were several other shouts that I could comprehend, but didn't pay any attention to. I focused on keeping my neck steady, avoiding whiplash. There was a screech, a roar, and the something I'd never experienced happened; I was tucked somewhere warm. The funny thing was, if I was right in my assessment of their anatomy, it was somewhere on their person near the shoulder or chest.

Then, half a moment later, all sound left again. Was it that the sound had gone, or was it that my hearing had failed once more?

No. I hear something. It's... calming. Natural, continuous, tranquil. A steady thrum, humming and buzzing, forcing me to let out a sigh (which I also heard) and all my muscles to relax. It was warm and... comforting. It started to fill me completely, and I let my unseeing eyes to shut once more. This low, deep, thrumming sound. It was powerful and gentle, both loud and quiet.

In a slow revelation, I realized it was the most important thing I've ever encountered. So great, so large, but so secluded.

I stayed like that, barely breathing, listening to this deep thumping sound coming from just behind me, for what felt like both hours and seconds at the same time, but must have lasted minutes.

Cool air rushed in at me, the gust of it momentarily silencing the great thrumming, and I was pulled out. Terror filled me, and I feared I'd never hear it again. What if I don't? I had to, I _had_ to figure out what that was! Where was I? Had I died for only a moment and was blessed to hear what the great beyond would sound like, since I would never see it?

I could barely notice anything about the hands that held me. I blocked out all other sound, searching for that thrum. Surely it hadn't left completely? Where is it? All that would reach me in my meditative state was the pain from my back and leg.

I felt like my lifeline was falling away. That beautiful, strong, _living_ thrum! I... I needed it. More than anything ever, I needed it.

Voices started to reach me. I began to whimper. No, no! If that was the sound of the void, then send me back! Send me back!

"He's coming out of shock."

"Heart beat rising, dangerously."

"He's having a breakdown. Hold him still before he hurts himself!"

"You're going to be alright, sparkling."

"I'm going to have to sedate him; he isn't responding."

"Come on, snap out of it! We're here to help!"

"Here we go. There."

Sound started to leave me, and the foreign touches as my arms thrashed remained to sting, though I couldn't lift them anymore. My throat was soar from screaming. My thoughts... were... slowing...

"I'll take him now." Were the last words I heard, from the unfamiliar sparks that surrounded me, before I blacked out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I stood beside Ironhide, watching three more of my men fall to this organic planet. They would be just as hard pressed to escape unnoticed as we were. The humans here are far too observant of the skies for their own good at the moment.

"Do you think the missions was a success?" he asked me, when the last of them had disappeared into the horizon with a faintly audible ' _pop_ '.

"I hope so." I let out a sigh and transformed, leading the way back to our rendezvous point. Only a day ago, the Ark had hailed me and told of their discovery that the Nemesis remained in orbit of the planet. They'd managed to get rather close, completely undiscovered, and I'd approved of a mission to locate the boy I'd found there earlier. We haven't heard back at all yet, but, I was sure it was a success. I trusted them, and, since we haven't heard bad news, I was only to assume there is good news.

We all met in an ally in a generally deserted part of town, the very town the Witwicky household remained. It was still untouched, for the property went to a third uncle that hadn't taken the time to come out here yet.

Ratchet and Jazz joined us first. Nervous as I was, I was about to ask about the success or failure of their mission, but my answer came in it's own time when Bumblebee pulled up, transforming around the unconscious form of a sixteen year old boy.

"He's alright?" I asked, stepping closer to look. Sure enough, there was no doubt that this was him.

"There was extensive damage to the spinal cord, and severely bruised muscle in the left femur, but I managed to set it all right. Within the next few months, so long as he doesn't run too much or lift anything heavy, he'll make a full recovery." Ratchet assured.

"Good." I sighed in relief. "I want a status report."

"I found him pinned down in the Decepticon med bay, partly unconscious. At first, I thought he was taking the situation pretty well, but a few minutes after we got back to the Ark, he started to break down." Jazz explained. "Ratchet had to put him under, so the sparkling didn't hurt himself."

They knew this wasn't the only thing I wanted to know. Ratchet finished the debriefing.

"He didn't seem to serve any purpose there other than amusement. He won't know where it is."

I let out a sigh, both of relief and frustration. I was thankful the youngling was alright, but now, our only lead had fallen. No, we can still search the Witwicky household, and there might be something of Archibald's there.

"When do you expect him to wake?" I wondered what to do with the boy now. Eight years blinded and in Decepticon captivity, we couldn't merely drop him off with local authority.

"Now, actually." Bumblebee's voice made my thoughts stop and I looked quickly to the human boy sitting up on Bumblebee's raised palms. His eyes were open wide, but the green was faded over and pale, unseeing even as they flickered around in every direction. They focused on nothing.

* * *

I guess I'll be posting a chapter a day until I run out, unless I get an overwhelming amount of reviews. You're getting the next chapter any way you want it, but reviews definitely speed the process up. So, of course, I'm going to request you leave one! Thanks already for everyone that reviewed the first chapter, you're the reason I didn't wait 24 hours to update, just until morning.


	3. Among Autobots

This chapter contains three separate POV sections, but only two different speakers. I feel like this story moves much faster than most of my others, but I kind of like it. It's nice to focus less on suspense and plot building, especially since I have a monster of a story in the works. Speaking of my monster-story, I have it 3/4 of the way done, and I'm going to want a beta to go through it before I ever post the first chapter. I haven't decided if I want to start working with a beta before or after I finish, but if anyone is interested, I'm open for people to apply. I don't really want to give anything about this story away plot-wise, but I'm willing to reveal things like central focus, story length, and other stuff. If you do become a beta for this story, I'd have to ask not to give anything away to anyone. It might not be as epic as I hold it to be, but I've been working on it for years; it's the finest story I've ever written.

Anyways. If you're interested, PM me. I want someone that has read a couple of my stories so they can hold it in comparison, and someone very good at catching grammar and syntax errors.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Wh- who are you?" I demanded, completely terrified. Of all five of these sparks, I didn't recognized a single one. I didn't know what to expect. Was I kidnapped? Does that mean the threat of Megatron's anger isn't enough to make them fear hurting me? Oh... oh no.

"Samuel?" The unfamiliar voice made me stop and my heart ceased for several beats. That name... it sounded familiar...

"What do you want?" I trembled, hands searching around. What sort of bumpy counter was I on? It wasn't very large, no, these were hands! But, they didn't grip around me. Why not? "Who are you?"

"We are the Autobots, Samuel."

"Don't call me that." I moaned, slamming hands down over my ears. Samuel, that used to be my name. But, everytime I said it, they'd hurt me.

"I'm sorry." I blanched. What? "We are the Autobots," the voice was closer now, "And I am Optimus Prime."

I think I've heard that name before. Yes, during Megatron's rants when he's furious. "Oh, no. He _hates_ you. When he gets me back, he'll be pissed off. No..." I was starting to tremble. I don't know what to expect from these aliens. Were they like the other aliens, who just didn't care? Are they like Starscream? Are they like my master, Megatron?

"He?" A new voice asked.

"Megatron." The one named Optimus Prime answered. I flinched. I sensed him turning back to me. "You're safe now. He won't hurt you again."

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded. "I- I'm getting out of here." I made a dash to roll off the side of the ledge, angling myself to hit the ground from unknown heights safer than before, when Megatron threw me from the desk.

"Catch him!" Someone shouted. Hands, smaller than I'm used to, wrapped around me, and I was shaken by the absence of pain that came with it.

All was silent as I was raised back higher into the air.

"Samuel, you're safe here. We are the Autobots, and none of us would ever hurt you." Optimus Prime spoke again. "We only want to help. Megatron will never get his hands on you again. I promise you."

"You can't promise that. You don't own me, _he_ does!" I wrinkled my nose.

"No one owns you." He insisted. "You're safe, you're free."

"Then let me go now. Let me walk out there right now, and never come back." I challenged. "Leave me to make a normal life here."

"How'd you know we were even on Earth?" Someone, a voice I'd heard earlier, asked.

"There's wind, and it smells like gasoline in here." I scoffed. "Not going to do it? That's what I thought."

"Samuel, you're injured and handic-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed, trembling and ducking my head down. It hurt from avoiding the whiplash and from the strap in the med bay.

The hands around me shifted, covering me and tucking my against something warm and hard. It felt like metal.

"Calm him down or I'll sedate him again!" That other voice shouted, and my heart skipped a beat. I hated being sedated!

Wait. What's that? When my heart restarted, that faint sound had gone. But, I knew which direction it came from. I leaned in that direction, until the entire side of my face was pressed to the warm metal. I closed my eyes, letting them rest, as I forced my breathing to shallow.

There it is again. The thrumming.

Calmness washed over me and I felt safer than I ever remember being, other than a little bit ago when this sound washed in on me from every direction.

"What did you do? His vitals have all neutralized."

"Nothing." A new voice, right above me, answered. This was the one that held me, and his voice blocked out the thrumming for a moment.

"Samuel?" Optimus Prime asked, and I hummed in acknowledgement. My mother used to call me that... And Dad...

"Are you still with us?" Another voice wondered, in awe. I hummed again.

"I don't know what you've done, but, you're his guardian now. Until further notice, Samuel, Bumblebee here will be caring for you. Will that be alright?"

I hummed again, wanting them all to shut up so I could hear the thrumming better. But, I was no longer afraid.

"Who are the other three?" I asked, curiosity biting at me.

There was a moment of silence. "Only Ratchet and Jazz have spoken. Ratchet is my chief medical officer, and Jazz my first lieutenant. Ironhide is weapons specialist." Optimus Prime answered, and I flinched inwardly.

I'd gone eight years, easily hiding my secret from the aliens, and now I almost lose it after knowing these other aliens for ten minutes? It's that thrumming, it's putting me ill at ease, and sloppy.

"How long have you been blind?" Ratchet asked. I assumed it would be the medic to ask such questions.

"About a year after I got there."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." I started to tremble at the memories, the sound of the thrumming having fallen from me. I can't hear it anymore. Too much noise out here. "I don't know."

"We'll go to the Witwicky house in the morning." Optimus was turned away from me again. "In the meanwhile, Bumblebee, I want this boy in the best condition we can get him. Make sure he is well fed and rested for the morning."

"Of course." My 'guardian' answered, shifting me. Guardian. To me, it sounds like someone who's supposed to keep me from my master. They all seem rather nice, and, the fact I haven't felt an ounce of pain amongst them made me trust them... against my better judgment. Nevertheless, I just doubted it was at all possible that they'd keep me from Megatron forever. Empty promises.

This will only last so long.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He ate well enough, as if he hadn't eaten in years. I doubt the sustenance the Decepticons provided was very good. When no one actually addressed the boy, he didn't speak much at all. He constantly waited for approval when doing something he wasn't used to, which was pretty much everything here on Earth.

He had an obvious resentment towards us all. And yet, now, he slept just as contently as could be. When I brought him close and covered him completely, it was like something completely new came over him. He was calm, content, and relaxed. Trusting, even. So now, in a desperate attempt to get him to sleep when he refused to at every turn, I lay him upon the armor encasing my spark, near the place he'd sit against when I tried to calm him. And now he slept as if brought from a life of luxury.

"What secrets do you hold?" I wondered to myself, lightly touching the boy's head. He was only a youngling, and he'd been with the Decepticons since he was a sparkling. I was only surprised I was able to gain his trust at all.

Even though he couldn't see, he seemed to have no trouble getting around. As if he had a second sense, telling him where things were, if not what they were. It's uncanny, but, unsurprising. He would have developed some sort of ability to cope with blindness by now. But still he fascinates me. So distrustful and spirited, yet the very thought of Megatron or returning there reduced him to rubble. I'd already vowed by now to never let him back into their hands. The poor boy, he's had a terrible life thus far.

But what secrets does he hide?

"Bumblebee." I looked up as Optimus approached. We'd taken refuge under a deserted bridge, where it was unlikely any humans would happen upon us. "How is the boy?"

"Sound asleep." I answered lightly, not wanting to wake him. "Optimus, I've been thinking... what are we to do with him when we find the Cube? We can't stay on Earth with it, that will only bring war."

"I'd hoped that we'd be able to repair the boy enough for him to live here." he answered, but even I could tell he didn't believe his own words. A few days wasn't enough to repair eight years.

"You'd hoped?" I urged for the more likely alternative. This youngling human was starting to grow on me, and ... I kind of wanted to keep him. I wanted nothing more than to see him back to perfect health, physically and mentally.

Optimus sighed. "I think we'll speak again on the subject when the time comes." he allowed. "Does he trust you?"

"I think so." I hummed, looking back down at the youngling. "At least, I think he knows I won't hurt him. That's the first step."

"Yes. I know it probably won't be well enough to ask of the boy, but, I'd still like to know why they kept him. Why him specifically?" Optimus was watching him too. "After we leave his house, I want Ratchet to give a follow up check up."

I nodded, and he walked away again, to speak with Jazz. Ironhide had already powered down, and Ratchet was attempting it now. I decided to follow suit, preparing for tomorrow. Infiltrating a suburban home that hadn't been entered in years, in the middle of an unsuspecting population, without arousing suspicion. It would be difficult, and that's why we chose to wait until the morning. Less suspicion during the day.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Will you go in with us?" Bumblebee asked. I was in his alternative form right now, and his voice came from just in front of me, to the right.

"Sure." I shrugged, still holding the 'wheel' in front of me. He'd said this was to avoid suspicion from onlookers. I vaguely remember cars from my old home, here on Earth. People driving, going wherever they wanted... I'll assume they don't have self-driving cars yet.

"You know where we're going, right?" he asked. I think he's started to grow attached to me.

"Yes." He let it be at that. My old home, the house on Earth. Apparently, my great-grandfather discovered something, went crazy, and now they hope something of his would show them where that something was. Cube, or whatever. I don't really care that much.

I sensed the sparks ahead of us, and behind us as we went down the road. I could hear other vehicles going past, in the opposite direction, but they held no spark. Judging from how warm it is compared to last time I was awake, and how much warmer one stretch of my skin gets if I hold it still in a certain position as opposed to, say, my legs, I would say it's day time, probably summer or spring. Or, just warm autumn. Probably not winter.

And, from the slowing of the engine, I assumed we were there.

I opened the door and stepped out, aware of the tight parking as I carefully walked between the vehicles. Doors shut and I jumped, startled. What's this? I don't sense anything coming out of their alternative forms.

Something touched my arm, and Bumblebee's voice came from out of thin air to my left, just as I cleared the driveway.

"Are you alright?"

"What is this?" I turned my face about, trying different angles to hear footsteps or... _anything_.

"Holoforms." Ratchet's voice came from nothing also, and it was moving. Closer to the front door. "We can transfer our sensory relays to artificially bent light to create the illusion of a human walking in our place. I've recently perfected them, and now they are solid to the touch."

"But not otherwise?" I blinked, a habit that I've retained, if not used more, since I've gone blind.

"When solid matter comes within close proximity of the visual forms, the holoforms may mirror the solid object in appropriate form." he continued. "Now, how to get in?"

"Careful." Optimus Prime's voice sounded behind me, still inside the line of vehicles. I shook my head and started walking again. It was unnerving not to be able to sense something, that I might bump into something, or in this case, someone at any moment. I felt this nervousness only when I first went blind, and had yet to get used to using the sensory I had.

Sure enough, my shoulder hit something, and a hand touched my arm again. "Just me." came Bumblebee's voice. I shook my head, and tried once more. The door mat, under my feet. To the left was a bush, and under the bush... a rock. And in the rock...

"A key?" Ironhide asked in surprise, making me jump. He was right behind me!

My foot came back down on the edge of the porch, and I lost my balance, nearly falling into the bush. But, a hand caught my arm, pulling me back to stability. "Are you alright?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm fine." I contemplated something, and decided to go for it. Assuming he hadn't moved since he scared the slag out of me...

I hit in the direction Ironhide's voice came from. Of course it wouldn't hurt, but the point was clear.

"Hey! He just hit me!" Ironhide whined.

"Suck it up." Jazz was laughing, and so was Bumblebee, by my side. Back on the Nemesis, I'd get a broken rib for trying something like that.

"May I?" Optimus Prime's voice was full of amusement too, and I felt a slight tug on the key in my hand. I relinquished it, and stepped back, hoping no one was there. If they were, they moved out of my way.

There was a quick click, then something turned, and a door squeaked open. Bumblebee, who's hand still touched my arm, started forward. I followed, stepping through the door first.

It's cooler in here, and it smells like dust and mold. I sneezed.

"If he catches a cold, _somebody's_ getting 'bed rest'." Ratchet threatened nearby.

"I'm fine." I shrugged it off.

"Right. Ratchet, Jazz, take the downstairs. Ironhide and I will take the upstairs, and Bumblebee, you take the attic." Optimus instructed, and I heard the stairs creak under an absence of footsteps.

"What about Sam?" Bumblebee asked. I flinched at the name, but held my tongue. They weren't going to stop, no matter how much I asked.

"He'll go up with you." We were walking again, towards the stairs. I started up, remembering this place far less than I expected. The railing was shorter than I expected, and the top of the stairs came quicker. Also, I thought the trap door to the attic was to the left, not the right.

Up there, it was even cooler. Almost enough to start me shivering. I crawled over the rafters and groped around for that pile of boxes.

Everything was organized, but I knew not how.

"Do you know what to look for?" Bumblebee asked, from the other side of the attic.

"He's got a box with glasses in it, and one of those old-timey sailing tools with a funny name." I tried to remember. When Dad went through it with me, an eternity ago, I remember giggling at it. Funny how I can remember all that, but I can't remember their names, or what this place actually _looked_ like. I just remember... what was there. You know what I mean?

The next several minutes went in silence, as I felt into each box around me. There were books, Christmas decorations, baby toys, stuff I had no idea what was, and stuff that made me remember so far back, I wanted to curl in a corner and never hear anything again. By remembering back to my days with my parents, I had to go past the first, worst year of it all. When I could still see all the horrors around me.

"Sam?" I flinched, but stopped moving my hand around in one box. "I think I found something." he was coming closer. "Could you tell me if these were his?"

Something was pressed into my hands and I felt over them, closing my eyes as if to get a better angle. They were glasses, very old, and very cold. I felt dust smear into my fingers, and the metal tap against itself as they folded and unfolded.

"I think so." I didn't hand them back over, however. I kept feeling over the glass of the right eye, then the left. There was something... fishy about them. They weren't quite smooth, but the cracks, if that's what they were, were too close and contracted to be normal. Something about them, when I ran my thumb over them, sent shivers down my spine.

There was a bump from downstairs, and voices.

"What's that?" I dropped the glasses. I heard them shift as he picked them up. I bumped into him again when I stood.

"There are people here." he stated. "We can just let our holoforms disappear, but, I need you to get back to the driveway, alright Sam?"

I stopped, unmoving. This was their chance to drop me off with other humans, but, he was insisting upon getting me back to his altform in the drive.

His hand holographic hand was on my arm, pulling me over to the trap door.

"Who are you?" someone, human, demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Just going through some things for Alex Witwicky." Bumblebee lied fluently. My uncle?

"Alex Witwicky? He didn't tell me anyone was coming over. Why are there so many vehicles, you all come from somewhere different?" the voice demanded. I couldn't feel them as strongly as I could the five aliens outside, but I could still feel the three humans here.

My clothes were brushed from two different directions, telling me that Optimus, who was the tallest, and Jazz, who would pat me on the back before anyone else, were there.

"What's wrong with him?" someone demanded, no doubt looking at me.

"My brother, he's blind." Bumblebee explained. "We're actually parting ways, after this."

"I see." suspicion was dripping from the humans' voice. "What's that you've got?"

"What Alex wanted us to grab." Bumblebee answered, and I heard the glasses hit themselves as he raised them.

"Glasses?"

"Yes." there was not a hint of doubt in any of their voices. I couldn't help but to smile. I almost believed them.

"What about you, kid? How do you know Alex Witwicky?" they addressed me. I stayed silent, looking straight ahead. Perhaps acting the ignorant blink kid role would make us even less suspicious. "You, the blind one."

* * *

Things are escalating quickly. I obviously won't linger long for fluff and side-trackings here. Either way, I wonder if this story is too transparent or if you guys haven't figured it out yet. I hope it isn't too easy, at least. Please, tell me what you think The Big Reveal will be. Or if you just want the next chapter faster, that's alright too. I've got a couple chapters after this one written, and the first half of the last chapter done. So only one or two left to write.


	4. Sector Seven

Thank you everyone that's left a review! I love them as any author on this website does, and I sure hope the story lives up to your expectations. And now, because I don't have much else to say, I'll share some music. If you, like me, like folk/celtic/dance-ish/almost-medieval music, then listen to Blackmore's Night. Currently, I especially love 'Violet Moon' and 'World of Stone'. Just in general, they're great.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **I re-uploaded this chapter to change a small error, but is otherwise completely the same as before.**

* * *

~Ironhide

Sam, staring straight ahead with his eerie hazed-over green eyes, gave a surprised and confused look, pointing at himself. I accidentally let out a snort; yeah right. If that kid is as ignorant as he looks, then I'm the toothfairy.

Optimus gave me a warning look, but all of this went unnoticed by the humans. They were focused on Sam, like they were sure there was something off about him. Well, I don't like looking at us either, we look weird as humans.

I mean, Ratchet with a heart? Pfft.

"Yes, you." the humans were loud, impatient, and annoying.

"Well, I don't know him. Never met him a day in my life." Sam blinked, showing off his creepy eyes again. "I'm just here with my brother, we're going-" Sam paused, having no idea where normal people go, "-to the movies?"

They stared at him, unconvinced. "I thought you were parting ways."

"Well, not us." Sam pointed between himself and Bumblebee.

"Right, well, I'm checking with Alex now then. I want all of your names." one of the humans pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"How do we know you aren't just trying to rob the place?" I stepped in. "You could be criminals and be acting, and when we give you our names, you'll steal our identity or something. This is a real suspicious meeting, you know."

They all stared at me, even Sam. Dang, he's got creepy eyes! They weren't focused on anything, or if they were, it'd have to be a few yards behind me.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm Agent Simmons with Sector Seven." The main guy flashed a badge. "Questioning my authority could be a federal offense if I so said it."

"Right... well..." I quickly backed off.

"I'm going to have to take you all in, then." Agent Simmons decided, nodding to his cronies.

"We haven't done anything wrong here." Optimus put his hands up. "We will leave now, peacefully."

"I don't think that's an option anymore." Simmons turned to him. "Resisting authority, suspicious activities, I want you all to come with me."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ratchet questioned, not rudely. "If we were suspected of breaking and entering, then why not send the local authorities after us, rather than such a high position?"

"Continuing to resist authorities." Simmons pointed to one of the others. "Write that down. Now come on."

"Wait," Bumblebee objected, reacting out loud to something that hadn't been. Optimus had just sent us a short transmission that I knew immediately Bee wasn't going to like.

But Optimus gave him a sharp look, which this time hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What?" Agent Simmons questioned. "Unless you have something to hide? Is there something I should know, that will change the situation? Hmm?"

"Look here, we aren't looking for any trouble here." I tried again, with a different approach. I put my hands up and gave an easy laugh. "Alex is an old friend of ours." I gestured between Prime and I, "and he asked one of us to stop by here and find some old stuff for him he's trying to sell on the internet. And we all were just meeting up here in this town for a day or two, and we're right on our way. We don't get together very often, so it's not like we carpooled. Right?"

While I was talking, one of the other men had muttered something about the car count to Agent Simmons, and something else I didn't catch. But from his expression, whatever it had been completely eradicated any viability my excuse had.

"A likely story. I think it's best if you all came with us." He suddenly got a smirk that told us it was over. All pretenses were gone. "You and your friends obviously don't know the area very well, so maybe we can come to a bit of an understanding." He stepped aside and gestured to the door.

But while he'd been talking, we'd been coordinating our own plan. The entire room stood at an impasse while the final details were hammered out. Optimus's holoform glanced towards me, and I noddeed.

Then everything flew into action. Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz all disappeared while three engines started simultaneously outside. Bumblebee and I both grabbed the blind kid and we high-tailed it out the door. Samuel, who had no idea anything about our plan, gasped when his feet were lifted off the floor, but didn't struggle. It would take too long pulling him out manually, trying to avoid tripping him, so his guardian and I are going to get him out of the building ourselves.

At the same time, all the humans lurched into action. But we were out the door before any of them could catch us.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked when his feet hit the ground again.

"Get in." I heard Bumblebee insist, rushing him towards the yellow vehicle Bee had chosen. I, on the other hand, let my holoform disappear as soon as Sam was in the clear. I pulled out of the driveway after the other three, expecting Bumblebee and Sam to be right behind. But something went wrong. I couldn't hear what was said, but knew the instant the humans caught up with us.

"Optimus! They've captured the Boy and Bumblebee." Jazz initiated an open communications link.

I swirved around a tight turn, not slowing down even though the agents were distracted with their catch.

"Aren't we going back for them?" I questioned as Optimus took his time answering. I already knew what his answer would be, and I couldn't argue with it, but I didn't like it.

"We can't chance doing any more damage on this planet than we already have." Optimus chose his words carefully.

"What about the Boy?" Ratchet questioned. Even he wanted to secure both of their safeties. Now was an opportune chance to leave him with his own kind, to allow them to sort his future out on his own planet. And yet, that kid isn't going to handle human society so well like he is. He may not be as ignorant to the world around him as such a handicap would allude to, but how long has it been since he's been among humans?

"Bumblebee will keep track of the boy." Optimus insisted.

"And the glasses?" Ratchet challenged.

"Bumblebee's got them. He will relay the coordinates as soon as possible."

"We can't just leave them!" Jazz objected, slowing down and forcing me to slow down too or swerve to avoid hitting him.

"We have no choice at the moment." Optimus insisted, a great weight behind his voice. I know him well enough, he's already thought this situation to death. If there were even a chance that anything we could do would help with no chance of hurting the humans, we wouldn't be running away with our tails between our legs right now. "We must regroup and _find the Allspark_. Perhaps a more favorable opportunity will arise."

"And what if it doesn't, Prime? What if we find the Cube and leave the planet, and the humans still have Bumblebee and Samuel under lock and key? You expect us to just abandon them to the humans?" Jazz was getting angry. It was his objections that had taken us so long to agree on this plan in the first place. He's got a sense of how things are going to work out, and his caution had practically insured it wouldn't work. None of us would, by the time we ran out of there.

"Then we won't make their sacrifice in vain."

"Sa-" Ratchet started, only to get cut off.

"We aren't leaving the planet with the Cube." Jazz blurted out, surprising us all. The communications link went completely silent; mutual shock resonating between us.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked patiently.

"I mean, we're leaving them behind for nothing. We won't even make it back to the Ark with the Cube." Jazz stated harshly.

"You've been wrong before." Optimus insisted. "Arcee can attest to that."

"My instincts are never wrong. Only how I interpret them, and I am confident we won't get the Cube." He sounded pretty sure of it.

"How long have you figured this?" Ratchet demanded.

"Only just before we found the Boy. But long enough."

"We've come this far, and I don't believe it all ends here." I sped back up, forcing the both of us to reconnect with the rest of the convoy. "We're going to get the Cube, Bumblebee, and Sam back. We've chased this thing so far already. Maybe the Decepticons take it off Earth, and we get it from them? But it isn't over with just you and your creepy 'feelings'."

"We stick to the plan." Optimus confirmed.

Even though our communications link was open, he didn't join us. He didn't relay any updates on the situation, or tell us how he'd manage to escape, but it was apparent he was alone as he exceeded local speed law to gain on us. No one was unaware of the yellow scout silently flying over the road, and as he came up behind me, turned over into the other lane to pass me. Bumblebee then passed Jazz and Ratchet silently, not slowing down as he even passed Optimus, pulling back into line in the lead.

"Bumblebee?" Jazz questioned, surprised as the rest of us.

"What happened?" Optimus questioned, attempting to hail him and bring him into our conversation.

But Bumblebee maintained a constant, silent speed, slowly putting distance between us.

"Has he already analyzed the coordinates?" I wondered.

"Well I suppose we have a new lead then."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

~Sam

I could feel the energy the helicopter created just as I could feel the wind it pushed downwards into my face. The grip on my arm that guided me forwards, towards it, was too tight. But I didn't fight it. I can't feel a familiar aura anywhere, and in every direction there are only humans.

"Step up." The man instructed, and I climbed into the helicopter. He released me as I did this, letting me settle in. I pulled the seat harness on and faced downwards to 'watch' the ground sink bellow us. The Autobots said- they _promised_ they wouldn't let the Decepticons take me back. But they didn't say anything about humans. They never said they'd keep me from the humans. In fact, they said I should return to the human world. They probably aren't coming back for me. They probably think this is for the best. And I guess I don't have any particular attachment to them aside from the fact they saved me from my master- who will come after me if the Autobots won't -but I do trust them by now.

But I can't imagine never hearing that thrumming again. I shuddered.

"You alright there?" The woman sitting next to me asked. She and the man behind her weren't with all the others. They're younger and had completely different backgrounds. They're probably scientists, and she has a Austrailian accent.

"Yeah." No. Do I look alright? I've just been kidnapped by humans, seperated from those who I was actually starting to enjoy being with, and I'm probably going to fall back into my master's hands any minute now. My last glimpses at their auras still lingered in my memory. The one Megatron hates, Optimus, was disappointed and horrified at the humans, but none of them stopped the humans from taking me. They'll probably say, oh well, and figure I'll get over it.

"You're blind?" She asked, just realizing it. I turned my face towards her and sensed her recoil just the same as the other humans had when they first seen my eyes. "Oh, sorry."

I rolled my unseeing eyes and turned the other direction. I put my face to the breeze and sighed, wondering where they were taking us. They probably want me because I was with the aliens, so therefore, they have questions.

"So, how'd you get roped into all of this?" She asked a few minutes later.

I turned back around to face her, gauging her intentions. She seems to be in the same boat as me, considering she had very little in common with the pilot and our esquarts. But she could be here voluntarily, or at the very least not resent the others on this helicopter. So should I tell her the truth, or should I come up with a story?

Why not tell the truth? But then again, why should I? I don't even know what my situation is, let alone how that would affect it. They want to quiz me on the aliens, that much I know. Anything I tell them won't change it. So what the slag?

"I was kidnapped by aliens a few years ago, and just escaped."

"Oh." She fell silent again, and I don't blame her. Every time she says something to me, she realizes how worse my situation is by the minute. Not that it matters to me because becoming blind may have actually been the best thing to happen to me there. I certainly couldn't 'see' like this beforehand.

So I sighed and decided to break the silence this time. She isn't in league with them, obviously, so I might as well try to make allegiances. "You?"

"I intercepted an alien hack and decoded the signal." She answered, somewhat proudly.

"I decoded the signal." The man in the backseat interjected.

"It was a group effort." She allowed. "This is Glen Whitmann, I'm Maggie Madsen." She held out a hand in greeting, before remembering that I'm blind. She started to take it back, but I reached out to shake her hand.

"Sam Witwicky." I allowed. A few days ago, I didn't have a name. Now those Autobots forced it back on me. I still don't too much care for it; old habits die hard. But I guess it _is_ my name.

"Wait, Witwicky?" She quickly took her hand back and shared a look with Glen. I faced forward, still very aware that Glen was shaking his head. "You wouldn't happen to be related to any 'Captain's', would you?"

I sat up and squared my jaw. Archibald, once again. They're definitely here for knowing too much too.

"Yeah. I am." But I didn't elaborate, and neither of them asked. So others know about how my great-grandfather ties into all of this? Which means that the government does too. I suddenly felt like there was something else going on here that I wasn't getting. They aren't just bringing me in for being found with the aliens, are they?

When we got there- at the Hoover Dam for some reason -we went through a general booking process. After that, we were lead into a room where more humans with unrelated auras waited. This was a group of five humans; all male, all about the same age, and each with very similar backgrounds. They're soldiers. And there was also a politician already here.

"There you are." That man, the one who I first met at the house, greeted us.

"Why am I here?" I asked. From the moment the helicopter touched down, my skin was prickling. My heart rate sped up and I'm certain there's something off about this place. It's a vaguely familiar sensation, but I just don't know. Not since I first encountered the Autobots' holoforms have I felt so unsure about the situation. I don't even know if I want to run away and never think about this place again, or find the source and never leave it.

"Same reason you're all here." Simmons announced. "Because you know about the aliens."

"I knew it." Glen hissed behind me. One of the soldiers stepped up.

"What is this place?" He was a good man, I could tell that much. But he obviously knows very little.

"This is Sector Seven." Simmons replied, more willing to answer questions now. "It's been here for over a hundred years, and we intend to be here for that much longer." That sounded like a threat. "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

* * *

I hope my style isn't getting too confusing here. I've found myself writing a lot in a way where the in-between is heavily implied, but not explicitly stated. So that's all intentional. Sometimes the in-between is elaborated a bit more as it's remembered, not as it's happening, and sometimes you've just got to settle with the implied. I often find implied material heavier than the explicitly stated. But if you have any questions about what happened or what didn't happen, then feel free to ask and make sure to check the next chapter's AN for a bit of clarity.

Otherwise, if you're keeping up with the implied you're also probably doing well at picking up on the foreshadowing and you probably aren't even reading these AN's. In any case, it doesn't really matter to me. I just hope you'll give me some feedback to tell me if the implied parts are too much and I need to explain more in-text. I'll never know if you don't tell me.


	5. Monsters

It's this chapter where things start going down, and they go down quickly. I've got eight chapters total, and I think that's all I'm going to leave it at. All I have left to write is the end of the last chapter. Of course, I might change a few things or add another chapter if the story feels like it needs to be better wrapped up. I could theoretically do that.

In any matter, I give you Monsters. I hope you like it.

* * *

I fell to the back of the group, analyzing our surroundings down to every spec of dust. I only half listened to what he was saying; it's irrelevant anyways. The fact that he's telling us so much means that they don't intend for any of us to be going anywhere after this. And they aren't paying any special attention to me, so I guess I'm alright so far.

But the deeper we walked, the more I got that feeling. My stomach felt like it would up and leave me at any moment, my skin was getting cold and warm at the same time, and I almost swear that my hearing was wavering. I was having trouble paying attention to anything now. Something caught in my throat. A memory of a sound came back to me, like an echo.

The thrumming. I closed my eyes, feeling them quiver, and took a deep breath.

"Come on, kid!" Simmons shouted back at me, making me jerk forward to keep walking. I felt a hand on my back; one of the soldiers.

"You doing alright?" He asked.

I couldn't even find my voice. I just nodded and 'looked' down. Solid rock for as far as I can reach below us and a fair distance above us where there weren't normal rooms, but I didn't dare look around. Something's here.

"Eight years ago, we had a close encounter. We were on an NBE's trail when they up and left, leaving behind two dead bodies, a wrecked car, and a missing person's report." Simmons was talking. I must have snapped out of it enough to hear beyond the thrumming in my ears again. Even that began to fade.

I immediately realized he was talking about me.

"But they left something else behind that we've kept here." We entered a new room. I dared to analyze our surroundings again to find a frozen alien. His aura was so static that it almost felt artificial, but I've never encountered a frozen alien before. He was smaller, and he was definitely in league with my master as opposed to Optimus.

"We believe that this is what they're here for now. It's been here a long while, NBE-1." Simmons gesture to him. I didn't recognize the aura. He's been here longer than I've been blind, absolutely. But I couldn't help but to snort.

"Do you find something funny, Witwicky?" Simmons asked, irritated at the interruption.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms. "They don't care about him. They left him here to die."

"And how would you know that?" He asked, skeptic.

"I'm that missing person's report they left behind. My parents were the two dead bodies. I've been with those things for eight years, and I know they don't give a slag about this one."

"You're blind. How do you know?"

"You just said this is one of the Non-Biological Extraterrestrials, and I know their leader." I conveniently left out that there are two leaders and two very distinct factions. It doesn't matter anyway, because they don't know that. And this one is from the same group that took me. "His soldiers are disposable. He has no more value for their lives than he does ours."

"Then what, pray tell, are they here for?" He challenged, thinking he'd gotten me there. Oh, yes. You would definitely know them better than I would, wouldn't you?

I narrowed my eyelids, glaring directly at him in hopes of freaking him out. I don't know what's so freaky about my eyes, but there it is.

"They're looking for this Cube-thing." I answered. "It's pretty big, and very powerful."

Everything went silent then and Simmons shifted automatically closer to the door we hadn't come in through. I let my analysis go as far as the walls, but not any further. But something clicked in my brain then.

"You know where it is, don't you?" I gaped. "Better yet, it's _here_ isn't it?"

"Follow me."

It's here. What they're looking for, it's here. Which means that not only will the 'Decepticons' show up again, but so will the Autobots. That gave me a little bit of a boost- something to look forward to. That sound... I'll hear it again.

"Soldiers?" The same man that had walked with me when I'd randomly remembered the thrumming noise was back again. He'd lowered his voice and fell in step beside me in the back of the group so Simmons wouldn't hear. "You said soldiers back there."

"Yeah." I nodded, wondering where he's going with this. I don't have time to figure it out, that creeping feeling in my gut was getting worse with every step. My stomach was twisting in knots and I caught myself rubbing my forehead.

"You only need soldiers if you're in a war. Who are they fighting?" He asked intently. I only barely heard him, closing my eyes again. Just too dull the senses. Everything... it's getting too much. Not stronger, no more vivid, but something is getting to be too much. "Sam?" He asked when I didn't answer.

"The Autobots." I didn't even think to answer. I was on autopilot, trying to focus.

A door opened up ahead, and I was nearly knocked a step back by the sheer magnitude of... I don't know. My stomach was severing itself and I was nearly whining like an injured animal. But I don't hurt. I wasn't cowering. I just... I don't know what that is.

But all of the sudden, as I got used to the sensation, all of my hearing faded. Someone was guiding me forward, into the room, but I was too far gone to object. I could hear the thrumming again. I can hear more of it. It was as if there were a hundred sources all here together, but there were no aliens around.

No. It's almost like a voice. But there are no words. A voice, talking to me, but not saying anything. I let out a breath, and it too faded.

Everything returned to normal... save for that itchy-skin feeling and my knotting stomach.

"What is that?" I whispered, but no one heard me. No one noticed what just happened to me. They were talking about the thing on the other side of the glass.

"We can't go in because of the radiation, though." Simmons stated.

"Radiation?" Someone, one of the other soldiers, asked.

"Do you want to see?" Simmons got excited.

Then we left that room, and I took another deep breath. What is that?

We entered a heavily armored room and were quickly locked inside. Glen was making some annoying comment, but I was more interested in the box of bullet proof glass in the center of the room. There's a morbid aura here. No. There's dozens of morbid auras, all of them faded and all of them faint. Actual auras, as if aliens have actually been in here. But I haven't caught any sign of any aliens aside from the popsicle in the other room.

"Anyone have a cellphone? MP3 player, Blackberry?" Simmons asked.

"I got a phone." Glen offered, ashamed of the reaction he'd got from his joke.

Simmons dropped the phone in the box. I observed for a moment, confused. But once the box was closed and the machine was turned one, it hit me.

In a short, quick burst of energy, it hit me. The cellphone came to life, an aura forming around the small mechanical being. No, not forming. It was injected into the cell phone from somewhere else. Oh, the energy definitely came from the Cube there in the other room, but the aura came from somewhere else. It was young. It was fresh. It had absolutely nothing to define it except instincts.

It went on the defense. It started firing at the glass, backing away from the humans in the room. It's first emotion started to fill it's fresh aura; fear.

I walked around to the other side, pulling closer. The Cube, the thing they were looking for, this is what it is? The thing they were so desperate to find, that they needed my great-grandfather's glasses for, is this? It creates life, it isn't a weapon. They're looking for the source of their life, for it was beyond ancient.

I put my hand up to the glass where the young spark had pushed himself up against. It turned quickly and started firing at me, but only momentarily before deciding I was trustworthy and turning his attention back to the others.

"It's breaking the glass." I heard Simmons muse, completely indifferently.

He pulled the trigger on some control he held and in a terrifying blast of energy, so very different from the one that gave life to the cell phone, it took that life away. The spark was completely extinguished and the youngling died, alone and afraid. I was trembling, unable to fully comprehend what just happened. Unable to allow myself to understand... because... because... that just isn't right!

"That was cool-" I tuned the others out immediately, appalled by every single one of them. He just killed a youngling, a _child_ in cold blood! He gave the poor creature life, harnessing energy that obviously wasn't meant to be harnessed, giving it a three-minute lifespan filled with terror and confusion, only to kill it! Without a second thought, as if he'd done it hundreds of times before.

The sparkling's aura was fading, dead and cold like his body, into the background with all the others. He _has_ done this before. How many times has this cube been abused like this?!

A new hatred was born into my stomach. This should never have happened. This is simply... too cruel! Impossible, how can anyone except for these humans ever do such a thing?! Simmons... I hate you now even more than my master. I would rather be thrown from Megatron's hand a dozen times and face the medic just as many every week for the rest of my life than witness such an event ever happen again.

How could you?

Before I could manage to put my loathing into words, alarms started blaring.

"What's that?"

"We're under attack." Simmons answered. All of the sudden, we were swept into another room where everyone was grabbing weapons.

I shook my head. No. I am not going anywhere and leaving that Cube in your hands. "Wait, wait, wait." I pushed back at the people who were pushing me, Maggie, and Glen back into the base and away from the fighting.

"What?"

"You got to let them in." I insisted.

They all went silent. Then, "Are you crazy?!"

But I'd gotten over my fear of analyzing my surroundings here. The Decepticons are here, I can identify Starscream and a few of the others, but I also recognize Bumblebee coming from the other side. The Decepticons don't even notice him there, but he's trying to find me. I know it.

"What do they look like?" I asked.

I sensed a monitor power up, and it shifted. "On both sides. There's a bunch of black and gray ones firing on us from the East, and a yellow one trying to sneak in from the west. Lock down the west sector, don't let-" Simmons started to order, but I broke through.

"No. Let him in. The yellow one."

"I don't think so. Is that one of your little friends from earlier?" He scoffed.

"You don't understand. He can help." I insisted, expecting a long, drawn out argument. But then, all of the sudden, the tables turned. The soldier who I'd talked to earlier- I think his name is Will -pulled his gun on Simmons. Guns went flying, and in seconds, the soldiers were all backing Will up, who was for some reason backing me up, while the agents were holding guns to the soldiers.

"Do what the kid says." Will demanded.

"What, you're going to leave the fate of the world to that kid? He's blind! What's it to you, anyways? Why the sudden trust?" Simmons demanded.

"He said that that frozen alien in there is a soldier, and you only have soldiers when you're fighting someone. And it sounds to me like that yellow one is who they're fighting." Will put together. I 'stared' at him in surprise. He's been paying attention, catching things I hadn't expected. I knew I liked him. His aura is one I can trust.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?" Simmons demanded.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Will growled. "I've got no more reason to trust you than I do that kid, and he seems to know what he's talking about."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction..."

"S-7 don't exist!" One of the other soldiers interrupted, making my smile slightly.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Yes, I like this group.

There was a minute of silence before Simmons changed tactics. "I'm gonna count to five, okay..." He tried to sound real calm.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Will just cocked his gun

There was another moment of silence, then the politician spoke. "Simmons?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd do what he says. Loosing's really not an option for these guys."

"Oh, yeah. Trust the kid. I don't know what's going to happen if we let that thing in, and I'm sure as hell not willing to find out." Simmons barked, unafraid of the gun pressed to his chest. Will backed off as Simmons went to the monitor.

"You don't, but I do." I insisted, accepting the help quickly.

"There, it's done. if that thing comes in, killing us all, it's on you." Simmons growled at me.

I stood there in a moment of indecision before I made a dash for it. I couldn't just wait here, near that monster any longer. The soldiers, I like. The politician seems to be on our side, and the scientists were alright, but I had to get out of there.

Turning the unfamiliar corridors and dashing towards the most appealing spark as fast as I could, I sort of gave up on acting like a normal blind kid with these humans. They were chasing me, but I didn't care to check which of them it was. I needed to get away and to that Autobot spark.

Skidding around a corner, I was starting to get sloppy. I just about tripped over something on the ground, and I stumbled over something else, before a hand scooped me up. I heard several other footsteps come to a halt, and I sensed guns come out, but Bumblebee raised his arms in peace. He seemed to forget he was holding me in one hand when he did that.

"I'm here to help." Bumblebee defended quickly. "I just came looking for him."

"What do you want with that kid?" Someone demanded, but I was freaking out again. So close. I need to get closer, I need to hear it. I'm still shuddering, horrified by what happened in the other room, I need to hear that sound.

Then he brought me closer, and I closed my eyes and let out my breath to listen.

"We found him, and he was injured. When you took him we were worried." Bumblebee defended quickly, flooding out the Sound with every word. But I was calming down. I can only barely hear it when I press my ear close, but it's enough right now. His aura is older, it's full and alive. So unlike those ones in the glass box.

"The Cube's here." I told him after getting ahold of myself.

"Where?"

* * *

So what are you thinking now? I'm trying to make Sam both strong in that he doesn't back down and is confident, but at the same time he has been tortured by Decepticons for eight years. He hasn't known anything of Earth since he was young, and right now, the only one he actually trusts are the Autobots. Kidnapped by Decepticons, kidnapped by the humans, so what now? And I have one question for you as we reach this point in the story; who exactly is this story about?


	6. Mission City

Did anyone else watch the lunar eclipse last night? Of course, not everyone could see it, but of those who could, what did you think? Personally, I thought it was amazing. It doesn't seem like we get to see a lot of that sort of thing in my part of the world. Given my focus on astronomy here at college, I really appreciated it. I was listening to celtic music during it. Dancing under a blood moon...

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews. They don't just help this story, but tell me what to do with my other stories that are coming up. For this isn't even close to the last upload, I'll just wait until it's finished to do another. Again, if you read any of my other stories- the ones I haven't updated in years -then check out my poll to tell me which one I should focus on now. If it's in my library and it isn't complete, I swear it will be eventually.

I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

They were reluctant and careful, but they took Bumblebee to the Cube. Right into the very same room with it, ignoring Simmons's earlier warning about radiation. But there's no way that kind of radiation- the radiation of life -could ever cause harm.

Bumblebee brought me up to his shoulder, and I climbed over to free his hands. As I settled in, making sure I wouldn't fall when he turned around, I observed him reaching up to one of the Cube's corners. Everyone fell silent in awe while he worked with it. I could even sense his profound awe as it shrunk into his hands to about the size of my head.

He brought his arms down inspecting it for a moment, before we started to hear the Decepticons bombarding the Dam again. He quickly dropped it in my arms, as if it were nothing, and turned to the other humans.

"We need to get it to safety. Will you help me?" He asked. I wasn't aware of any answer, too focused on the object in my hands. It made my skin crawl and my stomach churn, and I had the urge to scream. But it also made me want to hold onto it and never let go. Never let it go... I can't put it down. This object, abused by those monsters, it deserves to go with the Autobots. I know the Decepticons, and they should never even look at it. But Optimus's tone when he spoke of it, telling me why they were here at all, I knew he deserved to have it.

But I can't possibly give it up.

I held it closer, ignoring everything else as we went. Eventually, Bumblebee took me down off his shoulder and carried me. I kept my arms wrapped around the Cube. It no longer gave me that overwhelming sense of the Sound, but there's just something about this object.

As we went, even when Bumblebee put me on the ground to transform and I quickly ducked in behind the wheel, I tried to figure this object out. What is it about this thing?

We were on the road. Other vehicles in front of us. We were headed to the city. Why? I don't know. I was too focused on the Cube.

It's bad. It's terrible. It gave me the creeps. But it's amazing and... peaceful... homey. It feels like home. But that doesn't really make sense... does it?

I sensed more familiar sparks coming towards us rapidly. Then, they banked and fell in behind us. The other Autobots caught up to us. A few hours ago, I'd been worried they would leave me behind, but now here they are. I felt an odd sense or relief upon being back with them.

"Sam." Bumblebee finally caught my attention.

"Hm?"

"Put the seatbelt on." He sighed in relief when I did.

"Where are we going?" I asked, gripping the Cube tighter.

"Into the city, to meet with the local air force." He answered. "So we can get the Allspark somewhere safe while we fend off the Decepticons. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I answered, tuning my face downwards. We're giving it back to the humans? What kind of bad idea is that? Do you even realize what they were doing to it back there?

"We're going to get the Allspark out of here, out of the Decepticons' reach, until we have the opportunity to retrieve it safely and leave." Bumblebee explained.

"The humans aren't going to give it back." I stated with certainty. I'm not giving it to them. If he wants to hand this sacred, beautiful object into those monsters' hands again, it's going to have to be with me wrapped around it. I am not letting it go.

He hesitated at this, because he knew it was true, but denied this with conviction.

"They agreed to this plan. The soldiers are going to assist us."

"I like the soldiers." I approved.

"Good, good. When we get there, stay with me, alright? I'll make sure you don't get injured. Their air force is already on the way. Hopefully we can reach them before the Decepticons even catch up."

I lowered my head over the Cube and shook my head, trying not to focus on the terrifyingly familiar auras racing behind us. "They're already here."

"What was that?" He didn't hear me, but I didn't say it for his hearing. I can sense all the familiar 'Decepticons' behind us. However, Megatron is not among them, thankfully.

On the other hand, one of them had either taken a shortcut to intercept us or was waiting for us.

"Watch out!" I lurched forward, just as Bonecrusher slammed into the vehicle behind us. Optimus was knocked out of line, transforming as they tumbled down off the bridge we were crossing. We only sped up.

"Hold on, Sam." Bumblebee grunted.

The city was coming into view now, and my heart was beating a million miles an hour. Thousands of auras, so small in comparison to the Autobots' and the Decepticons'. So much smaller than what I'd felt coming from the Allspark. All of them were humans, and right now, I couldn't care less about their presence. I just wanted the most precious thing I've ever encountered farther from the most tainted thing I've ever felt.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O Jazz

"You hear that? They're here." One of the human soldiers stuck his head out my window. "Will, up ahead."

"I see 'em." The other soldier nodded. This one was sitting behind the wheel, not even pretending to drive. "Hey, hold up. We can't go driving through the city and draw this out any longer than it has to be. Let's take it up to the top building, there." William tapped my dashboard and pointed towards a particularly tall building.

I pulled over, just inside the city. Ironhide and Bumblebee followed suit, and both soldiers immediately flew out the doors to join the other soldiers Ironhide had brought.

I stayed silent, waiting to have a better assessment on the situation. I have a bad feeling about all this, but I don't think it's all going to end here. And that's the only reason I'm still here. A screech filled the air; the sort of screech any Autobot identifies with the enemy. But the humans that had accompanied us reacted differently.

"That's them. Come on, start the signal."

"I got this-"

Without signaling eachother, Ironhide and Bumblebee leapt into action; transforming and lunging towards the nearest massive vehicle. I transformed with them and caught the Boy when Bumblebee handed him over to help create a block for the incoming missile Starscream sent out way.

Civilians were instantly in a flurry, rushing to escape.

"Decepticons aren't going to make this easy." I warned the humans, uncovering the Allspark and the Boy, who was silent and immobile. He seemed to be ignoring us all, just focused on gripping the Cube. I set him down now that Starscream had passed. "We'll give you cover."

But I didn't linger to hear their answer. Ratchet and I quickly went to fire at Starscream as he came back around. It wasn't until Starscream had passed- obviously not expecting us to be ready to fight back so quickly, that Ironhide came to take Ratchet's place.

"Bumblebee's hit, and the kid won't leave his side." Ironhide stated in a rush. I gave a quick glance over at them to see one of the soldiers was trying to talk to Sam, but he was ignoring them. Bumblebee'd been more injured by Starscream's first attack than I thought. His legs were damaged so bad he couldn't even stand.

And the other Decepticons were coming in now.

"Pit!" I cursed, covering Ratchet as he went to check Bumblebee out. Barricade was flying down the street towards us, which was thankfully almost completely emptied of civilians by now. "Ironhide." I signaled and we quickly fell into a familiar rhythm. But we aren't only fighting a Decepticon ambush off this time. We're defending the Allspark and the humans.

"You still convinced we aren't going to make it?" Ironhide asked, scoffing. We were faring real well so far, but I've never been so sure about the future as I am about the Cube. But when it comes to the Allspark, everything's different.

I nodded. "We aren't going to have it by the end of this battle."

Ironhide laughed and jerked a gesture back towards the scene behind us, where the soldiers were finally convincing Sam to take the Allspark to the roof of that building they'd pointed to earlier, since they couldn't get it out of his arms. "They're going to have to go through the kid to get to it, and they're going to have to go through us to get to him."

I nodded silently. The overwhelming sense of impending doom was too much for me to retort. That Cube is facing destruction today, and if Sam continues to cling to it like that, I fear he'll face the same. I'm more concerned about keeping him away from whatever's coming.

We quickly switched places and he held off Barricade while I came back around to Bumblebee and the Boy.

"We'll cover you, Sam." I interjected into the scene, nodding to Ratchet. I don't know what his verdict on Bumblebee's condition was, but he obviously wasn't going to get any more done here and now.

"Get to the building." Ratchet backed me up, taking the lead. Starscream had landed and had his sights set on Sam.

We followed him down the road, around the debris that resulted from the suddenly full-on fight around us. We were outnumbered, and Optimus was nowhere to be seen. I know he's alright, we'd all be aware if his spark were to be extinguished, but I fear Megatron will arrive before he will.

I was thrown to the left by an impact with Starscream, who was looking to rage past us toward Samuel. He barely paid us any attention.

"You think you're safe with them? YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE US?"

"Keep going, Sam." Ratchet encouraged, trying to distract Starscream from his target. But he only tore straight through, and I acted quickly to blast him away from Sam again.

"We're in the middle of a battle field." Starscream laughed, even giving me the creeps as I tackled him down. "Lord Megatron will never know it was I that killed you. He'll never know how I tortured you and how you died by my hands!"

Sam didn't say a word, only picking up his pace and running forward faster. Ratchet pulled me back just before Starscream blasted me in the side. He gave us an irritated look and stopped us from following the Boy any longer, but at least Starscream was momentarily distracted. Sam can keep his path toward the building without complications.

Until he fell forward without warning, in the middle of the street right in front of the building we'd been taking him to.

"THE WORM THINKS HIMSELF A HERO!" Megatron's voice tore through the battle. I did a quick look around to identify where everyone was, analyzing the situation in a matter of seconds.

Ratchet and I were still taking Starscream while Bumblebee and the soldiers remained closer to where we started. They had three Decepticons circling them, but they were holding their own just as well. Ironhide was farther down the street, ushering the last pocket of civilians out of the line of fire while still combating Barricade, who seemed to have thought he could use the civilians as leverage. The Decepticons had targeted the buildings around us to litter the ground, inhibiting our terrane while the skies remained open for them. The human air force was here, but already significantly smaller than they'd been originally. Optimus was still nowhere to be seen, and he wasn't responding to my hails. Samuel was immobilized in the street up ahead, still holding the Cube, and Megatron had landed atop another building up ahead, where the battle hadn't reached yet.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE? PERHAPS I WAS TOO GENEROUS TO YOU?!" Megatron launched himself off and transformed mid-air, rocketting towards us too fast for anyone to think properly.

I abandoned our fight with Starscream- who had faltered when Megatron arrived -to run forward. I stepped over Sam just as Megatron reached us, colliding with the Decepticon leader's alt form and throwing him off so he didn't succeed in hitting the boy.

We went spinning as he pulled up quickly, trying to regain stability. My processors caught up to my planning and I realized what a bad idea this was.

We slammed into another building, where I was thrown off and he transformed to loom over me. "Pathetic."

Pit. But I have to hold him off until Optimus arrives. No one's been able to stand in hand-on-hand combat with Megatron except for Prime.

I ducked away as he threw the first punch, releasing his chained weapon. I donned my blade, at least confident in my evasiveness. We were at an impasse for a sparkthrum, while I deduced that Sam was getting to his feet again and creeping towards the building at a much slower pace.

"You want a piece of me?" I demanded, trying to keep Megatron's attention on me.

"No, I want two!" He reached out to grab me, but I dodged effectively. One thing any of us know, never let a Decepticon get their hands on you; their dark energon makes them impossibly strong. He could very literally have torn me in half if he'd successfully gotten ahold of me.

I took advantage of his slower reflexes and swung my blade at his back, jumping backwards and away when he turned. But the force of his chained weapon struck me before I was far enough away. I flew backwards, off the roof top, and hit the ground with a cratering impact.

Pit.

Megatron was already leaving, bored with me. He was starting towards the building Sam was in, and I got to my feet as fast as I could. I have to distract him!

"BOY. I CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR." Megatron tore straight into the building, but from my sensors, he missed actually hitting the blind human. I launched forward, trying to knock Megatron away but only succeeded in giving Sam a few more seconds of running time. Megatron easily threw me off, not even finding me worth the attention to properly attack.

"Come on." I muttered, analyzing the street again to confirm Optimus was still not here.

"HOW NICE OF YOU TO BRING IT STRAIGHT TO YOUR MASTER. PERHAPS YOU WILL BE REWARDED WHEN WE RETURN TO THE NEMESIS." Megatron pushed back into the building, knocking half of the inner workings loose. This time, Samuel only barely escaped. I launched forward again. "YOU DO NOT BELONG TO THESE AUTOBOTS- YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Samuel reached to rooftop and Megatron growled at me, flinging me off again. Ratchet's going to have a hay-day with the damage I was sustaining here, but I have to keep at this.

This time, the impact of hitting the street knocked my processors into dizziness. It took me a moment to get ahold of myself.

But from my view down below, when my visual receptors restored themselves, I realized something. This is probably where the Cube's end will be met. Samuel, gripping it and climbing behind a statue up there, trying to put anything between himself and Megatron, and the Decepticon leader himself obviously too concerned with his vendetta against his former human than capturing the Allspark.

I could see it from down here, with knowledge that there was no way I'd be able to get back up there in time. Megatron swung his chained weapon, and Samuel getting projected off the roof into the alley between that building and the one beside it.

I tried to get up, in a vain attempt to reach them in time to do _something_ , but was knocked from behind by Starscream- _"Don't turn your back on me!"_ -and fell again. I just can't catch my footing.

But my analysis of the situation hadn't been as complete as I'd thought. I'd let my vigilance slip, and I hadn't realized Optimus was now on the scene.

* * *

Well, Sam's getting rather distracted now. His ability to perceive the outside world on such a large scale is kind of... lacking now. And another thing; Jazz isn't dead. Nope, can't deal with that one. If for some reason you wanted him to be (how could you?) then I'm not really sorry. I can't kill Jazz. I freaking love Jazz. It's not happening. One thing, he's too smart to die in such a stupid way, and he's Optimus's first-hand-man for a reason. He knows how to survive and fight, and I'm pretty sure he knows how to analyze and plan ahead. I feel like that's why he would be where he is now. He's not a red shirt.

Thoughts? Complaints?


	7. The Cube's Destruction

This is the second to the last chapter. It's also the last fully written chapter, for I haven't finished the next one yet. And being as I intend to have homework tonight, I doubt it will be finished by this time tomorrow. So you'll have to wait a bit longer for the last chapter... though I suppose it shouldn't be too bad given my track record of not updating for several months... I hereby swear to finish the chapter within a week's time of this update.

Given this stories imminent end, I've been trying to decide on which story to upload next. My poll is open for a couple more days, and whichever of those stories I focus on will be in addition to another new one. But I don't want to make the mistake I made when I first came to this website; uploading stories which I enjoyed writing the beginning to, but as soon as we reach the actual conflict I loose interest.

Well, enjoy this next chapter. And again, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

~Optimus

I raced towards the city from behind it, able to see Megatron already. The fight was clearly evenly matched, but I knew that Megatron would have a one-tracked mind. I'd promised the boy that we wouldn't let Megatron get ahold of him again, and I'm not about to let that promise down.

Ignoring the cars and civilians fleeting the battle, I wove between the buildings. I quickly identified everyone's general locations as I ran, to decide exactly where I needed to be. Jazz was pestering Megatron, obviously in an attempt to distract him from the boy- who apparently still held the Allspark -but he was on the ground now, immobile. Samuel was at the edge of the building, and Megatron wasn't reeling in his attacks at all.

Still too far away, I pushed myself harder to get there before Samuel was hit. I scaled a smaller building, jumping to the next highest on my way, hoping to get high enough up to reach them. But the ascension slowed me down, and Megatron sent Samuel flying from the edge of the building.

I swung around, changing my trajection to the alley between the building they'd been atop and the one next to it. Still rather high up, I had to grab onto the walls of both as I caught Samuel, to avoid going too far.

He stared up at me in shock and terror- the same terror that he'd had when we first got him. He's a strong boy, but what Megatron's done to him is inexcusable. If I didn't know better, I'd think his eyes were fixed directly on me, despite his blindness.

"I've got you, boy." I assured him, proving I hadn't broken my promise. "Hold on." I held him tight over my armor, so he and the Allspark both remained secure as we made our descent. I couldn't just drop; we were too high up and the impact would throw him off. So I had to slide down, using the buildings to slow our descent.

A roar of rage was heard above- "PRIME" -but Samuel remained completely calm, even as Megatron threw himself down at us and threw us to the ground. He skidded across the street when we landed.

Both Megatron and I took a moment to reorientate ourselves, and I quickly put the boy down behind me as I got up. "Get out of here, Samuel." I warned him, readying for Megatron's next attack.

Now that I'm here, he can't afford to focus solely on the boy and the Allspark. But he was enraged and getting up before me, so he had time to knock me back. I held me ground and drove this fight away from Samuel, hoping to drive the Decepticons away. My men were holding their ground fairly well. The soldiers at the far end of the street were still fighting with conviction, and this battle was far from over.

We were secluded from the others now. I wanted one of the others, any of them, to come and get Samuel out of here since he obviously was unable to follow my instructions and escape. But they were all too caught up in their own fights. Is it his inability to see that keeps him there? Was there someone else that helped him run through earlier? Or is it his fear of Megatron that kept him there?

"You have no rights to keep that human, _Prime_. How amusing it would be to see you try." Megatron sneered at me, readying a blast. I dodged.

"No one keeps the humans. They are as independent as you and I- you know this." I argued, wondering how he even came up with the idea to keep the boy as he had. Megatron is many things, but this was unexpected even of him.

"Clearly you have never held such authority over your own soldiers, let along a lesser life form." He scoffed, blasting me again. This time it stuck, but I used the momentum against him and threw him off his feet.

I didn't answer, appalled by it all. I want to know _why_ would he do this? Our war is over the Allspark, and yet he gets distracted by soiling the Cybertronian name more than it already is?

He got a look at Samuel behind me and tried to blast past me, but I blocked it and sent it back, shaking my head.

"It's just you and me!" I drove him back again.

"NO, IT'S JUST ME, PRIME!" He rapid fired, trying to get the upper hand and throw me. He's getting compromised, and I felt fairly confident that he got too distracted with one young, blind human.

I shook my head, throwing him back again. "At the end of the day, one shall stand and one shall fall."

He tried to dodge me, which made him falter slightly, but he crouched in on himself and primed for another strike-back. "You still fight for the weak, Prime. THAT IS WHY YOU LOSE!"

All of the sudden, he lunged forward and struck me back. I hadn't expected his and was thrown, all the way back where I started. All the ground I'd gained was lost so quickly. And Samuel still sat there, face raised as if watching us but his head didn't move to follow any movements.

I glanced toward Megatron, already flying towards us and I knew I couldn't push him back quickly enough. There wasn't enough ground between Samuel and us this time, but he still held the Allspark.

Jazz's words came back to me. We won't be keeping the Cube through the battle, and this is it. I steeled my nerves and turned to Samuel. I can't say for sure what will happen to the rest of them, but keeping the Allspark out of Megatron's hands is more important than staying here long enough to watch him destroy everything with it.

"Samuel, put it into my chest." I insisted, readying to open my spark chamber. His expression didn't change, and he didn't move. "Hurry." I insisted. Megatron was almost upon us.

But Samuel shook his head, closing his eyes and jumping forward just as Megatron reached us. He said something I didn't catch, because in that exact moment, the Cube itself fused into Megatron's spark casing, into his spark, and overrode his systems. The pure power of it _melted_ his protoform, and a spark-wrenching scream of pain filled the air while he grabbed at his chest.

I swung an arm out to pull Samuel out of the way just before Megatron fell forward, silent and still.

The entire street was silent and still.

The Cube was gone. The battle over. Decepticons fled, having no idea what to do now that Megatron was offline and the very object they waged war over was destroyed.

But now it's all over, and I found myself gripping Samuel with both hands, holding onto him like a lifeline just as he had the Cube.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

~Sam

After the battle was over, it didn't seem like really anything had changed. There were still people moving around, still chunks of debris everywhere, and still people shouting. Once the area was declared safe, more government people came in and took control of the situation.

"You people have a lot of explaining to do." One particularly loud man demanded of the Autobots.

"Sir, can personally vouch for them, if I need to." Lennox stepped forward.

"I don't care what you have to say. I want to know what happened here, and why you're here."

"I would be happy to speak with you, but if you'll allow some time to repair some of the damage done here and for my medical officer to look at some of my men..." Optimus spoke reasonably, still holding me as if he'd completely forgotten.

"I want you out of here and contained back at S-7, and we can take care of the rubble here." The loud man- louder than Simmons had been -demanded. "If you're really on our side, then you're going to cooperate fully. I don't want any of this getting out, so get this on a down-low as soon as possible. You, and you. Escort these aliens back to Sector Seven."

"Yessir."

"And because I don't know how to react to this, I'm going to pretend you aren't carrying that _kid_ around like that. Put the kid down. Non-negotiable. I don't know how he fits into any of this, but I'm not dealing with _that_."

Optimus crouched and set me down silently, and I just stood there.

"Come here, kid." The man was obviously not willing to come closer and get me. I didn't respond. "You, come over here."

I remained where I stood. No, I hear you. But I don't want to go over there. I like these Autobots, and I don't want to leave them. It's with them that I hear the thrum, and it's with them that I am cared for. I don't really remember much of my life on Earth, back with my parents, but I know I belong here now.

"Samuel," Optimus crouched beside me. "It's alright."

I shook my head. "I don't want to go."

"It's only for a little bit. Allow the humans this much, and we'll find you again when things settle down." He insisted, touching my shoulder.

I shook my head again, and turned towards Bumblebee. My guardian. The one that sounded like he'd keep me from my former master. In reality, they all had. But I don't want to leave him especially right now. I can feel his pain from his legs, reflected in his aura. I remember laying with him that night after we landed. I don't want to be anywhere else right now. I don't want to go back into the unknown. Those humans were monsters from what I'd seen with the Cube, how can I trust them?

"Go on. It'll only be for a little bit." Optimus insisted again. "We'll be fine, and so will you. You're safe now."

I took a couple steps forward. He's just trying to avoid a scene. He wants to cooperate with the humans, to show them they are trustworthy. I don't want to ruin that, but I don't want to go.

I took a couple more steps forward. Someone- an unknown aura -grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"I suggest the rest of you join us." The loud man- even louder this close -finished as he followed us toward a normal vehicle. It held no spark.

We were the head of the convoy, taking the path back the way we'd come. Behind us was another human vehicle, and then it was Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Bumblebee was with Ratchet, explaining the medic's overly large ambulance wagon he sported. Behind them was another human vehicle carrying the soldiers. Taking our place at the city was a new team of emergency vehicles to start cleaning up the mess.

"What's your name, kid?" The man asked me.

I ignored him. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with humans right now. Those soldiers I might be able to handle, but I still can't forget the conditions we'd taken the Allspark out of.

"Are you deaf as well as blind?" He demanded, getting irritated with me. I turned my face towards him, feeling the vehicle get cooler with my glare. It's a physical thing, or maybe I was just getting cooler.

"Sam." I think that's the first time I've said my own name, and it still bothers me. It doesn't bother me to hear the Autobots say it anymore, but these people? My name isn't for them.

"Sam, hu? Alright. I'm Director Galloway. So what's your story? I wasn't told there was a kid involved- how old are you?"

I stayed quiet, turning my face downward again.

"So you're going to make this difficult, aren't you?" He was getting really annoyed with me. I don't really care. "Alright, so tell me, what are you hiding? Why are you protecting these aliens?"

"With all due respect," I wrinkled my nose and took the same tone I would with Starscream, "I trust them a lot more than I do you right now. I only agreed to come because Optimus didn't want to make a scene. I'm just waiting until I can ditch you and run back to them."

"Well I'm going to tell you upfront that isn't going to work." He started to drop his fake patient tone. "The less I trust those things, the less likely it's going to be I'll let you go back to them. So you better start talking. Convince me to let you go."

I glared through the darkness towards his voice, not particularly fond of his aura.

"How long have you known them?" He started again.

I leaned forward, ready to play his game. "Five days."

"Excuse me?" He was shocked. I guess I'm awful at gauging time since my only indication of night and day is how the people around me act- I can't exactly feel the sun's aura -but I'm guessing about five days.

"I've only known the Autobots for five days, but I trust them with my life. I can't tell you a whole lot about them, then, but I can tell you a lot about the Decepticons." I smirked.

"Then tell me about these 'Decepticons'. Who are they?"

"They're the ones that made me blind and killed my parents." I stated with a straight face. "Go ahead, ask who the Autobots are again."

He gave a sigh of irritation. "Who are the Autobots?"

"They're the ones that saved me from the Decepticons and gave me a family. Now ask me who the humans are." I encouraged.

"I don't have time for this-"

"Ask me."

He was silent for a minute, during which time I could only assume I was receiving my own glare. Then, "Who are the humans?"

"I honestly don't know." I gave a cheeky grin. "Do you see where I'm coming from now? Now if you'd just pull over here so I can go back with one of them..."

"Keep driving." Galloway turned away from me, letting me lean back into the backseat in peace. I get the feeling we won't be getting along. "I want this kid checked out when we get back. He's obviously undergone trauma with these aliens."

* * *

I wanted to write the aft-end of this chapter from Sam's pov, but originally I'd written the last half of the battle from his view. But that ended up not working out, being as it ruined a point I am saving for the next/last chapter. So I sort of bridged the end of the battle with what happens after. Good move? Bad move? I don't know, but it worked out better than the original version I had. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but it's adequate.

The final chapter is in the works. I will tell you that I've got the meat of it worked out, all that's left is the icing. Basically, the next chapter will be a ham disguised as a cake...

I'm just going to make a small note again; if anyone is interested in beta-ing a story for me, PM me and I'll give you a bit more information on it so you know if you're actually interested or not. If you like my stories- especially the newer ones -then I guess that isn't a guarantee you'd be interested in this one, but it's a pretty good indicator. I just don't want to post any information about it here until it's actually done. I'll give the name in the last AN of the last chapter here so it feels like a Marvel movie... except not as good. (If Marvel still owned Transformers, the movies would have been great).

Thanks for reading. One chapter to go!


	8. The Allspark

The final chapter of this story. As promised, I didn't take a year to get it out. And as implied, I'm not satisfied with it. Sure, I had the first part of this written before I published the first chapter, but that's not the part I'm iffy about. The first half I'm actually plenty alright with; I just have an issue about leaving things on cliff hanger endings. I like to leave an implied ending that could possibly allow for a sequel even though I don't intend for one at all. So I had to write more, to give it more of an 'ending' feel instead of a 'I guess you're going to have to wait until the next chapter for the juicy stuff even though in the next chapter I'm going to leave another hanger' feel. So here it is, and for the last time in this particular story, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

~Bumblebee

We've spent over a millennium searching for the Cube, fought the Decepticons with every fiber of our beings to find it first, and lost too many friends to count. We have sacrificed what we'd rather preserve, and even ushered a world-destroying war onto an innocent planet. All in the name of the Allspark; all in an attempt to salvage what was lost, and protect what we have no claim over.

And all of it ends in one spark-shattering moment, mid battle, when we realized that the Cube has been destroyed.

It's gone. Everything we've done- everything we've been through was in vain. What have we done?

The battle is over, the American Government has put us into quarantine while the aftermath is sorted through so that they can decide how to react to us later. Silence bares down upon us, as it surely does the Decepticons wherever they maybe. However, unlike them, our general sense of failure and helplessness is marred with guilt.

Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Jazz asked.

We all looked up at him. My hands felt empty, only reminding me of my deprived new habit and adding to the morbidity of the situation.

"The destruction of everything?" Ironhide retorted bitterly.

"Ironhide." Optimus reprimanded him for being so short with Jazz, but even Prime couldn't bring himself to say more on the subject.

Silence for a minute longer, but I watched Jazz as an odd expression came over his face.

"No." Curiosity joined the atmosphere. "An object that powerful would leave an energy charge traceable from any point on this planet for centuries after." And I can't sense anything from here, just a few miles from the remains of the battle.

"The Allspark can't be destroyed." Optimus backed him up from a different angle, catching on at the same time as the rest of us. "The Allspark wasn't in the Cube."

Immediately, Ratchet went off. "We would have noticed if that were true!" He was skeptic. "Where could it have gone? The Allspark's lived in the Cube for as long as any Cybertronian has lived."

Silence. Our hope flared as brightly as our fear.

"The Allspark left the Cube before we ever arrived on Earth." Optimus went on to confirm. "We were too caught up to notice." As this new revelation settled in, another did with it. If we could figure it out, so can the Decepticons. Now we need to know where it went.

We all looked to Optimus. As a Prime, he knows the Allspark's nature better than anyone else alive.

"It would have left because it knew of the Cube's inevitable destruction." He started. We all knew of it's consciousness and it's awareness of the future. Sparking less protoforms just before times of strife, providing more Energon just before more energetic cycles; it's rather prophetic, similar to Jazz's clan. "In light of this war, it would have taken a manipulable host to project it's will onto. A living host would be optimal, but that host would surely undergo changes due to it's presence. Considering an organic's short life-span and the Allspark's need to keep a constant host, I have no doubt they would have an elongated life cycle. The Allspark would easily be able to mask itself in a living being's signature, even to our scans. The host would receive the Allspark's ability to perceive the outside world as it had from within an inanimate object."

I hummed, thinking as he went on.

"Human, naturally. They are the dominant species of Earth, most mobile and with the most power for change. Using the same knowledge it had to leave the Cube, it would probably choose a host that is likely to cross our paths. And as for it's purpose, the host would unknowingly- or perhaps knowingly -be influenced by the Allspark's will. Against this war, they would be unable to take anyone's life. Quick to be at ease amongst it's creations, and be far more naturally inclined towards a Cybertronian's presence than a fellow human's."

All of the sudden, a commotion broke out beyond the doors. "Catch him!" Someone shouted.

The doors burst open and in ran a blind boy. His eyes faded over and unfocused, but in he came, fleeing doctor and soldier alike. They stopped in the doorway as he rocketed past, skirting around Optimus and towards me like he knew exactly where each of us stood. I scooped him up when he came in range, looking to his pursuers. His heart was beating fast, and he pushed himself as far from the humans as he could.

"Get back over here, kid." They called for him, unwilling to enter. "You haven't finished your check-up!"

"He's perfectly healthy." Ratchet stepped up, as defensive as I was. "A check-up is unnecessary."

"Ah..." They were obviously nervous to be in our presence while the boy's heart calmed only when his cheek pressed to my armor again. Slowing, calming, just like that very first night.

"Perhaps you should send someone in to discuss the boy's custody." Optimus helpfully supplied. "Until then, we'll keep him in here."

"But-" They began to object, but found no possible way to argue. They fear us, though we are no danger. My hands no longer felt empty.

"Alright." Another insisted, pulling the others away to shut the door and leave.

Ratchet leaned over to look at Sam, who had calmed down completely. He looked back to normal, but this just showed how more at ease he was with us than his own kind. This blind, human child that made his way around like he could see just fine. By now we were used to it, but it's still a curiosity.

"Why were you running from them, Samuel? They are humans attempting to help you." Ratchet demanded quickly.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "Why'd you hide me then?" He challenged. Yes, he's back to normal. But he had honestly been disturbed before; I decided then to not let him be alone with the humans again. If I'm right, then I don't think the others will object.

"Because during the short time we've had you, we've become rather fond. But, you realize, they are the world to where you belong." He tested.

I looked to him, unsure those words were true. A glance to Prime told me he was thinking the same. And... I don't think we're the only two.

Suddenly, we were all staring at Sam with this new revelation.

The Cube is destroyed, but the Allspark had long since left it. There was a human boy on the Nemesis that was blind, and yet he could 'see' as well as anyone else. Now we have a human boy who is so at ease with us and had been so protective of the Cube.

"What?" Sam asked, his demeanor completely changing. He had no idea what we were thinking. I glanced to Prime again, unsure on what to say. Does Sam even know?

"Would it be alright if we were to ask you questions you'd been reluctant to answer before?" Optimus asked him, which made the boy cautious and apprehensive. He doesn't act blind at all, save for around our holoforms. And now even that makes sense.

"Now that depends." He hesitated. "What are you getting at?"

"Why did the Decepticons have you to begin with?"

Samuel obviously still didn't like the question, but he was far calmer and open to us then the last time we perused the topic. Nevertheless, he was silent for a long minute.

"Sam?" Ratchet questioned, concerned.

"I don't know." He finally spoke. "They took me almost a decade ago, I don't remember everything that happened. Most of my memories before were heavily visual, and I don't really remember what it's like seeing. So most of the memories are hard to comprehend."

"You have no idea why they kept you?" I mused. Maybe the Decepticons hadn't known? We didn't. It took the Cube's destruction to make us put it together.

He shook his head, lowering his face. "All I could assume is that they kept me around for entertainment. I'm pretty sure I've had a million broken bones, healed only just to break them again." He shivered and I resisted the urge to pull him close and cover him again. A habit I've gotten, reinforced by his calming reaction when I do.

"You didn't show signs of healed fractures or bone healing." Ratchet mused in passing. "In fact, you had severe damage to your spinal cord and femur when we first found you, indicating that you wouldn't be able to walk comfortably for weeks, let alone run."

And he was running back in the battle field. For that matter, he hadn't acted like he'd been in pain for very long at all.

"What are you getting at? Humans heal quickly; it's just what we do. If you're going to beat around the bush, you might as well drop me off now." Sam insisted, getting irritated- and nervous -about this interrogation.

"The average human takes about two months to recover from the injuries you had, Samuel. Humans take moderate time to heal." Ratchet insisted. "And they don't typically perceive the world around them so well after loosing vision."

Sam turned pale and ducked his head. My eyes shot around to each of them, wondering if I should stop this now. I have no idea how much Sam does know, but it's clear he wants to keep it secret.

Ratchet didn't speak again. He didn't know where to go from there. So we all turned to Prime once more.

"You've known about our struggle to obtain the Allspark since long before we found you, I'm sure. But do you actually know what it is?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

~Sam

I bowed my head and took a deep breath. The Decepticons didn't pay enough attention to me to notice. They hadn't known anything about normal humans to compare me to. I hadn't even run into a _bump_ in hiding my secret from them. But only a couple days with the Autobots and everything is lain on the table for everyone to see.

All of their attention was focused on me. Five familiar and trustworthy auras close to me. That alone was strange enough for me I almost didn't know what to do. The last couple of days while they've been watching me, I've been figuring out how to handle being around people I can trust.

So maybe my instincts to hide this can be ignored now? Maybe them finding out wouldn't be such a bad thing?

They didn't rush me, so eventually I swallowed and lifted my had slightly. Not far, so I still didn't face at any of them, but enough to be heard easier.

"I used to think it was a weapon. Just something they were looking for. Powerful, obviously. Something they could use to win some war. I didn't really care. But it wasn't, was it?"

Bumblebee shook his head behind me, and I pursed my lips. No one answered verbally.

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure on what it was, but it was huge. Not physically- well it was huge physically. I mean, it really was powerful. But it was life. It was the opposite of a weapon. It was old, and respected, and it should have been protected. Not destroyed. It sounded like..." I faltered a moment, not sure how to describe it. The only thing it was similar to was that thrum of their sparks, but it was more than even that. Nevertheless, I'm not sure they would recognize the sound of their own sparks. What do I know, though?

"Sounded?" Jazz questioned when I was quiet for a moment too long.

I nodded. "It sounded like a million thrums." I stood and took a step to the edge of Bumblebee's hands, toward him. He brought me closer either to avoid me accidentally falling or because he caught the hint. I pressed a hand onto his armor, above his spark casing. "A million sparks, thrumming together. Incredibly peaceful, but almost vocal. And, it told me things."

"What sort of things?"

I can't honestly tell if they were humoring me or not. Objects don't talk, and I probably sound crazy... but then again I really _don't_ know what the Allspark was.

I shook my head and smiled slightly. "I'm not sure. There weren't actual words, but I understood perfectly. Being here-" I removed my hand and gestured around us to Sector Seven, "-was defiling it. It needed to leave. The Cube needed to be protected... it told me stories of life. But they weren't stories... more like impressions. Impressions of life... ah... like any living being has a story. I call them auras."

"Aura?" Optimus pursued. We're getting closer now, and that made me increasingly uncomfortable.

I nodded. "But the Allspark had thousands of them. It sounded like a thousand thrums, but it felt like just as many auras. All in synchronization, though, like a single lifeform."

"Tell me about these auras." Optimus pulled me back in the right direction, blatantly ignoring my attempt at a sidestep.

I shrank back. I know what he wants to know. I took a deep breath and sucked it up. If I really can trust these guys, then why am I so reluctant to talk?

"That's how I see. Every living life form has an aura, that follows their physical form. It blurs a bit when they're sleeping, and it gets sharper when they're changing as a person. But..." I looked between their auras and settled on Bumblebee again. I put a hand over his spark.

"You're the youngest one here. You haven't seen as much war as the others, but you've still had to fight for your life on several occasions. You've never killed anyone personally, and anyone who you've been a part of bring their demise was a Decepticon. You'd die for anyone here, and you're more attatched to me than you want to let on."

"Oh, do me." Ironhide raised his arm. Ratchet hit him.

"Shut up."

I grinned and tilted my head. "You like to fight. You're older than most of the others, and you're real protective of them. You have been on the battle field a lot, and you've personally killed a Decepticon. But like with every Autobot I've met so far, your auras are still pure and I like them." I hesitated cautiously.

They were silent for a couple minutes and I started to get nervous. Maybe I should have dodged longer. Maybe I shouldn't have been so indepth about it? Did I go too far? They just wanted to know how I 'see' the world around me, and what I knew about the Allspark. Probably because I'd been so attatched to it. Or why I destroyed it. But one of them seem upset.

"What? I know I'm weird, but there's a reason I didn't want to talk about this. The Decepticons never found out, and I don't want any humans finding out."

"Of course not, Sam." Optimus had an odd tone. "But, I wonder, how long have you been able to sense this?"

I tilted my head curiously. "After I went blind, I started to notice it. A couple months afterwards I'd perfected getting around this way. Why does it matter?"

"Because I don't believe the Allspark was even in the Cube when it was destroyed." Optimus paused a moment. "Somehow, at some point in your early life, the Allspark chose you as it's new vessel. However it is that you sense the world around you, it's how the Allspark had during it's time in the Cube."

I jerked my head back, surprised at this accusation. "No no no, nonono. I'm pretty sure I've never been anywhere near that Cube before. Even before I was taken from Earth. We lived in California, and I'm pretty sure we never left California."

"It might not have occurred through such proximity previous to your meeting the Decepticons. But I believe the Allspark remains intact and now, with a voice." He reached forward to poke me gently.

I shook my head, unable to believe it. Yeah, I'm the first to admit I'm a little weird. I can sense things others can't, but having their species' source of life? That's just ridiculous!

Everyone else had fallen completely silent, as if it were just Optimus and I here now. But I still felt their auras- and Bumblebee was still holding me up. Prime stubbornly went on. "It explains your immediate connection with the Cube. Since before our race has been around, the Cube had housed the Allspark and even still it would carry remnants of it's presence. The Allspark within you would hold sentiments towards it's former home, and so would you. The Allspark created each of our sparks; it would make sense that you can read them."

"And the Decepticons never found this out about me? You didn't? Wouldn't you guys, of all people, be able to recognize where the Allspark is? Scan me. I'm completely human." I spread my arms. It was rhetorical; I wasn't actually inviting them to scan me. Nevertheless, I felt a scan coming from Ratchet's general direction and I glared at him.

"The Allspark may mask itself." Optimus went on. "Tell me this doesn't make sense to you? You are obviously naturally comfortable among us, while other humans are reluctant to accept us."

"I spent eight years with Decepticons. I don't really have another choice." I crossed my arms. But I was comfortable enough there, aside from the physical pain.

"You said you could hear the Allspark in the Cube. You heard it within yourself." He acted like I hadn't spoken. It was the greatest sound I'd ever encountered. "I suppose this is just speculation, but to me it would seem you are more concerned with it than our war. I suspect you have negative views on the war itself?"

"Who likes war?" I scowled. No, I don't like it. I didn't like Megatron using me as a stress ball when he got angry at these guys. I don't like them having to tear through a city just to get to me. Me and the Allspark! Because they were after the Allspark, not me. I just held the Cube. I'm not actually the Allspark. Not to get to me, to get to it.

"Samuel, you are the Allspark." Optimus insisted. I just faced straight ahead, unable to focus on anything because I didn't want to use that sensory. That's the Allspark? No, I just... no. It can't be. That thing that I encountered here in this very dam, that thing those humans were taking advantage of, what they've been looking for for so long...

"I don't believe it. Maybe it's messed with me? Or something? It reached out to me, I can accept that. But it's not _in_ me." I denied. They were using it to create life (then destroy that life, but I try to forget that part), and there's no way I could do that. The implications of that... nope. Can't do it. I shook my head vehemently.

"Samuel, its-"

"No." I squeezed my eyes shut. I can't handle this. That thing that had been so important, I've had it all along? That's just not right! That isn't fair, and that isn't true! It's impossible!

"Calm down. This isn't a-"

"No." I denied once again. Just... just stop talking! I need to figure out how this can't be true.

"Bumblebee." Optimus turned to the face above me, seeking help. I was quickly covered and pulled back again to his chest armor. Just like any time I've freaked out since we met, and without even recognizing I was adding more to their point, I automatically pressed my cheek to the warm metal I was pulled to. Forcing my breath to shallow, I listened for that thrum. That calming, peaceful thrum that I had first encountered when I had first met an Autobot. For the Decepticons had never brought me this close.

There it is. I immediately calmed and my head cleared. So I'm the Allspark. Even if that's true, what does it even mean? Am I the Allspark, or do I have it? What's the difference? I can hear this and feel this connection with this thrum because of the Allspark, and there's no denying it. But why?

I let out a breath, briefly loosing the sound of Bumblebee's spark. When I first heard this- I don't know who's spark it had been -I had no idea what it was. I've slowly figured it out, and I don't ever want to lose my connection to this sound.

So what does it mean?

I can hear them talking over me, but I didn't care to intervene back in. They win. I can't deny it now, but I don't want to. I lifted a hand like I had earlier and touched under where my ear was pressed. I can feel his aura and his spark, and I can still feel the pain from his legs which he hid so well. He cannot stand; everyone is sitting in here. The suits had stuffed us into a small room where no one might happen upon us unless they were looking for us. As if I were put here too, instead of fleeing to this location.

I let out another breath, and tried to prove them right or wrong. This is it. Am I actually the Allspark?

Bumblebee gasped in surprise, adjusting to uncross his tortured legs but kept me close against his armor.

"What is this?" Ratchet demanded, coming closer.

"Sam?"

"That's amazing."

"Is he doing that?"

"How does it feel?"

"Sam, you don't need to do this."

I shook my head and withdrew my hand, not wanting to speak. Bumblebee got to his feet, pulling me away now, and stood upright. He, being the shortest here, could stand without stooping down in this small room, even with his legs nearly full healed.

"Sam, you did this?" Ratchet probed, staring straight at me. I nodded silently, clenching and clenching my fists. I can heal.

"We aren't letting the humans have this kid, right?" Ironhide questioned, and Bumblebee just started laughing.

"Allspark or not, Samuel decides where he stays." Optimus reminded in all seriousness.

"Oh, come on. He just ran away from them! He'd obviously rather be here."

"Clearly." Optimus glanced at me and I shifted uncomfortably. Yes. Clearly. "But only at his own violation. So long as he knows this is true."

I gave a small smile and lifted my chin. "Looks like you got the Allspark to choose you then, instead of just capturing it." I tried to accept this, but it's still weird. That thing that I'd felt was so... I can't describe it. And the idea that that was _me_... I just don't know what to do.

* * *

Sam is the Allspark! Hizzah! Yes, I had this planned from the beginning. It wasn't a last minute thing I tried to squeeze in there. Unlike my other stories- I have a lot where Sam has the Allspark in his brain -Sam actually _is_ the Allspark. If it wasn't clear enough, he's been able to feel these auras and the physical world around him since the day he was born, it only took going blind to let him recognize this sixth sense. He doesn't have it in his brain, manipulating him. He is an organic, literal incarnation of the Allspark that, because it's never had an actual brain/processors before, doesn't exactly know that.

As I said, I'm not completely satisfied with this ending. I tried- I tried hard not to make it a cliff-hanger-implied ending, but I think it was anyways. We still don't know what comes after this. Do they stay on Earth and fight the Decepticons in a revenge-war like they do in the movies? Since they do have the Allspark, do they leave Earth and try to heal Cybertron? Well, I'll try for a sequel to answer some of this, but I by no means guarantee that this will happen. Especially soon.

If you want a sequel, tell me in a review. But if you do, please tell me if you want me to write it out- or most of it -before I start working on it or if you want to deal with my erratic updating of a story I don't have written our ahead of time? I've got other stories to work on, and the final installment of my 'Fallen Scout' series to do, but I'm willing to add a sequel to this into the workload. So long as you decide if you want it all together but later on, or the chapters as soon as I finish them. It's really up to you, if I get enough feedback and interest into a sequel.

On an unrelated note, I hope you guys are ready for new stories again. The 'original' story from my older archives that I'll be spending some focus on is "Sam 'Allspark' Witwicky', and the next one that I haven't uploaded at all is a short (maybe oneshot) called 'Human' shining a bit more light on my rarely elaborated friendship between Sam and Ratchet.

Please, leave a review about your sentiments towards my approach on a sequel outlined in the second paragraph. Or, just tell me how much of a let-down the ending really was. Either way, I'm okay with that. im 0k with a l0t 0f things.

0_0


End file.
